Kitsune's Blade
by lava213
Summary: Naruto and two other people must survive a new world and find a way back but do they really want to go back
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER:I don't own Naruto or Queen's blade if I did they're would have been sex scenes in them**

_"hey"_ thought

"hey" talking

"hey" angels talking

**Prolouge**

**(Konoha October 13)**

Konoha, the village hidden in the leafs, located in the Fire Country, the biggest of all the elemental nations. Responsible for producing some of the most powerful and famous shinobis in history was having one of its worst days in all its history. That was because today it was been attack by the Kyuubi no Youko, the most powerful of all bijjus(A/N: not sure if thats how you spell it, correct me if im wrong), capable of leveling mountains and splitting oceans with one swipe of its tails.

"HOLD YOUR GROUND!" shouted a random jounin while dodging one of the beat's tails.

"We got to keep it out of Konoha until the Yondaime arrives!" shouted the former sandaime while launching a barrage of shurikens at the beast.

**(At the Battlefield)**

The Kyuubi keeps its advances until Gamabunta jumps in front of it. "Its the Yondaime!" shouted a jounin, "The Yondaime's here!" shouted a kunoichi, "We're saved!" stated a chunnin.

"_**Guess this is it**_."

"You're right, Chief, its time to end this."

"_**Minato...It was honor fighting along side you**_."

"Same here, Chief, same here." With that the Yondaime give the toad one of his grins, grabs the crib and jumps down his head. '_**Kid, you're the only person I know that would smile at the face of his own death, thats one of the reasons that made you so special**_.' The Chief then goes and engages the Kyuubi. The Yondaime seen this starts preparing for the sealing.

"Son, I'm sorry for what I am about to do to you..." he then starts going through handsigns,"...I'm sorry that I won't be able to watch you grow..." he trys to hold back the tears that are threating to fall, "...and I'm sorry I'll never be there for you when you need me..." tears now falling freely from his eyes,"...but I always want you to remember that I loved you really much and no matter what I'll always love you and you mean the world to me, son..."

"_**I don't know if I'll be able to hold it much longer! Minato, if you're going to do anything, you better do it NOW**_**!**"

"Farewell, son. I'm sure you'll grow one day to surpass me." he then grins at his son,"make me proud." he ends at a ram seal, "Fuuinjutsu: Shiki Fuujin!"

When those words escaped the Hokage's mouth a blinding light engulphs the battlefield then silents.

When the light started to die down, the only one left standing is the Chief Toad, Gamabunta.

'_**You did it kid, you defeated the Kyuubi, but at what price**_?' he then looks directly at the baby, '_**I hope I could stay a little longer to see how things turn out, but with my chakra almost depleated, that won't be possible**_.' with those words said, the Chief dessapiers in a puff of smoke.

**(Later at the Hogake's office)**

Jiraiya lands in the window behind the Hokage's desk, there he find his sensei Sarutobi sitting behind it with his pipe in his mouth, a crib next to him and a blond baby laying inside it.

"So, is that him?" the white hair sannin askes while glancing at the baby.

"Yes, that's him. That's Minato's son. His final words before he died were, that he wished for his son to be seen as a hero, but seeing as the wound from the Kyuubi attack is still fresh, I highly doubt that. I'm sure that they would use him as a scapegoat to all the sorrow rather that seen him as a hero." declared the old leader.

"As much that I hate to admit it, I think you are right Sarutobi-sensei. Anyway, does he have a name?"

"Minato said his name is Naruto."

"Naruto?" question Jiraiya.

"Hehe, leave it to Minato to name his son after a ramen topping." stated the Sandaime.

"Actually, now that I think about it, his name comes from the main character from the book I wrote before I started the Icha Icha series and it means maelstrom not fishcake. I remember Kushina and Minato mencioned to me once, about using that name for him, never thought they were really going to do it."

Naruto starts crying. Hiruzen got up, so he walks up to the crib, takes Naruto out of it and starts rocking him in his arms. "Its ok, don't cry. Everything will be fine, don't worry." he reassures him in a grandfatherly tone while waving his finger in front of him. Naruto, then stops crying and stares at the elderly man with his big, blue eyes, which were one of the characteristics that most contributed to his father fangirls' club. He then grabs his finger and smiles, which is supposed to be impossible for a baby that young. he then started to giggle the Hiruzen told him. "I'll always take care of you, Naruto." his voice soft and, filled with a warmth like if he was all he had left in the world. then he looks down with a frown.

'I hate to think what the Council would do to him.' not wanting to disrupt what was happening, the old leader decided to keep his toughs to himself.

Without speaking a word, everyone just decided to watch in state of awe the scene desenvolving in front of them. Hoping that, if even for one second, they could forget all the sadness and suffering they just when through.

Then Jiraiya remembered what his student ask of him and handed the sandaime the letters hiruzen looked confused then Jiraiya said "Minato wanted me to give you these and said that these two are from him and kushina he said to give these to him when he's 14 years old and this one is for when if something happens to him you have to read it".

Then the sandaime looks at the third letter then puts it inside his sleeve for safe keepings because he can't turst to leave it in his office because he suspects that if he did someone can use this for their own case but now wasn't the time for that because he has to think about what to do with the village and if he should say anything about naruto's burden or not then came to an anwser that he would but not his parents for fear of assassination attemps from the childs parents enemies he told the two that were there that they were not to speak of what happend on this night to anybody knowing right now of course they wanted to protest but didn't because what he said was true.

now they have to see what happens in the years to come.

(End Chapter)

If you all notice this prolouge is also part of my Asobi Ni Iku Yo/Naruto crossover I figuer I'd use this for all of my story's


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMER:I don't own Naruto or Queen's blade if I did they're would have been sex scenes in them**

_"hey"_ thought

"hey" talking

"hey" angels talking

"_**hey**_" demons talking

"_**hey**_" jutsu

**(ch-1)**

**Arrival**

**(16 Years Later)**

Death and destruction thats all you could see within the walls of Konoha, the leader of the Akatsuki came and began to destroy everything in site. Every Shinobi fought against him but died, when Naruto came back the village was gone just a crater in the ground he then fought Pein after awhile he was caught pinned against the ground when Kurenai **(an:kurenai is not pregnant)** came to save him she was hurt badly but before that she said that she was in love with him then was stab, from Naruto's viewpoint it looked like he killed her, he then became mentally unstable and went six-tailed mode at the supposed *death* Kurenai and began to beat the shit out of Pein.

As the fight continues the crater began to get bigger everyone that was still alive watched in awe and fear as the battle raged on both Pein and six-tailed Naruto moved the fight away from the village (**canon fight scene**) after the fight was over he found where the real Pein was and went to go finish him after he got there they began to talk Nagato even told him about his past and how he became the leader of Akatsuki after the talk he made a decision to revive the village and told Naruto to believe in the future that they're master wanted but deep down knew it was impossible for this world but maybe not for another then he died.

Naruto and Konan prayed for they're fallen comrades they then talked and Konan decided to join him and him alone, they then went back to the village before they got there Konan discarded her Akatsuki clock, Naruto looked at her and found her to be beautiful she had lovely pale-white skin, exotic blue hair, D cup breast and skin-tight pants that hug her legs firmly. He looked away with a little bit of a nosebleed.

Once they got to the village they both saw the people of Konoha, Naruto looked alittle worried for Konan then the villagers rushed him and begun to praise him then he hear'd someone say "so it looks like the hero finally returned to the village what kept you" when he looked to see who it was the person was reading a new Icha-Icha book that he himself secertly released "Kakashi-sensei" he said with a smile on his face for seeing his sensei alive "don't worry about the women your with Katsuyu told us that she has join us an..." but before he could finsh what he was saying Konan interupted him "I have joined Naruto-kun not the village"she said giving him and the book a light glare.

Kurenai came up behind Naruto and taped his shoulder to get his attention when she got his attention she hugged him and gave him a kiss which resulted with some people been surprised, well some glared at him and whispered "_lucky basterd_" well everyone celaberted a meeting was called into order with the daimyo.

**(Meeting Room)**

The meeting turned out to be about who should become the new Hokage since tsunade was in a coma, but before Danzo could use his Sharingan eye, Tsunade came bursting in the room shocking everyone, Danzo for his part was pissed that she was here and awake from her coma after a quick debrief, she then decided to give Naruto something that should have been giving to him a long time ago, she annonce who Naruto's parents were and everyone in the meeting room was shocked by that and that he had a marriage contract with a person named Samui a kunoichi from Kumo that the Yondaime Hokage and the Yondaime Raikage both signed as a peace treaty for both Konoha and Kumo some people were agaisnt it but it was for the good of the village and she also decided to put him under the CRA to which everyone agreed to and she immediately sent a letter to the Raikage to talk about the treaty that he and the yondaime Hokage signed.

As the meeting ended Danzo began ploting a new plan.

**(With Naruto)**

We find our hero talking with both Kurenai and Konan alone walking down a path in the forest "Naruto-kun what are you going to do now that the village accepted you?" Kurenai ask him "I don't know, maybe still go after Sasuke to bring him back" he said but deep down he knew it was no longer possible to save him from the darkness but he had to keep his promise to his teammate Sakura or he would never forgive himself for going agaisnt his nindo "Sasuke joined the Akatsuki alittle while ago" Konan said.

When Naruto heard that he now knew that he couldn't keep his promise to Sakura but before he could ask Konan about the where-abouts of Sasuke an Anbu with a cat mask appeard behind then "Uzumaki Naruto lady Tsunade ask you to go to her office" the anbu said "all right tell her I'll be there shortly" the anbu nodded and disappeard in a swirl of leafs when the anbu left he looked at both Kurenai and Konan and said "well I'll be right back why don't the both of you go to my tent and try to relax" they both nodded and left then Naruto began walking to the Hokage Tower

**(Hokage Tower)**

When Naruto got to Tsunade's office they discussed about his parents, when he said he already knew about who his parents were Tsunade was a little stunned, she ask how he found out about them, he then explained how he found out. Tsunade was surprised he took it calmly then she told him the since he was the last of both of his clans he was to be put under the CRA to bring both clans back and about the marriage contract that his father signed for him and that the person he was to marry was named Samui and was shown a picture of her.

When he looked at the picture of her, he blushed alittle at what he saw, a beautiful blond hair women with blue icy-eyes, DD size breast, lovely white skin, long slender legs. When he asked more about her Tsunade just said that he'll have to wait tell the Raikage to show up to see what she was like and about the third letter that was giving to the third byt his parent when Naruto heard about the third letter and read it he was happy that his parents was prepared if something happend to him the third Hokage would use the fuiinjutsu of the Uzumaki clan, after they were done talking she then gave Naruto his parents stuff that was behind his father's picture that was hanging on the wall with the other Hokages pictures and he was given his mothers sword and a scoll on her sword stances and fighting.

The sword itself was named Yamato, an O-katana which has a black scabbard with a golden ribbon tied around it with the blade's handle itself was wrapped in white silk cloth with a intricate design of black silk covering the sides of the handle make a straight line to the guard while sheathed. As soon as he touched the sword it began to glow purple then a really bright light took hold of him and surrounded him. When the light died down Tsunade opened her eyes and saw a silver haired teen standing where Naruto was standing only a few seconds ago then notice he had Yamato in his hands which look like it had armour on and he also had naruto's orange jumpsuit on.

After reading the scoll he found out that he had a demon ancestor by the name of Sparda. When he found that out he was a little scared that the people of the village would hate him again, he ask Tsunade to not annonce that part tell he's find with that to which she agreed to but then notice again about his right arm "Is that part of your demon bloodline?" she ask staring at the red-orangeish coloured arm to which he said it was. They then begun to think of ways to cover it and decided to try and get some clothes for him since his jumpsuit looked dirty and it had some cut on it and left.

**(Few Hours Later)**

After a few hours of shopping for clothes and a huge argument on not getting any orange, we find our hero is wearing his red sage coat with black flames on the bottom but under that he wears a pruple leather vest and a pair of black cargo pants with combat boots. When Naruto got back to his tent he saw Kurenai and konan sitting across each other sipping a cup of tea and were talking about something they then saw naruto come in, when they looked at him they got into fighting stances and was going to beat the shit out of him "wait it's me, it's me" naruto said putting his arms up to protect him.

Kurenai and Konan both stop just as they reached him and looked at him closer and notice his wiskered-cheeks "N-N-Naruto-kun i-is that you" Kurenai asked who had a blush on her face as she checks him out and saw what he was wearing and mindlessly saying "I'll really like your new choice of clothes" as soon as she finished saying that her face got even more red faced-away from him, after she calmed down naruto asked her to sit down so he could tell he what happend and about him being in the CRA and also about the marriage contract from Kumo.

She was a little pissed about having to share her Naru-kun with other women but understanded why he had to be put under the CRA but didn't like the idea about him marrying a kunoichi from Kumo, but was happy now that he knew who his parents were. When he was done telling her everything that was told to him he felt tired from all the walking he had to do and told Kurenai that he was going to sleep she as well was also tired and they both went to sleep together, on Kurenai's request the both of them went to sleep.

**(Few Days Later)**

A few days went by, Tsunade and Naruto as well as a few anbu were waiting for the Raikage to show up at the north-east gate, they were waiting for at least 23 minutes then they saw a few people walking towards the village.

When the group of people got to the village gates and saw the 4th Raikage and his bodyguards which consisted of a guy with white hair and dark-skin, a red-hair girl that had dark-skin as well and a blond haired women that Naruto saw on the picture that was giving to him a few days ago "Greetings Raikage-dono I'm glad you came all the way here, now why don't we go to my office and disguss the peace treaty" Tsunade ask to which he agreed to "Naruto why don't you and Miss Samui go get to know each other and talk well me and Raikage-dono go disguss about the contract" she said well both her and the Raikage and his bodyguards went to the Hokage Tower leaving both Naruto and Samui alone with each other.

When they got to talking and getting to know each other, Naruto found out that she had a cold-personilaty but can see that deep down that she was a kind person and she like to train, relax and taking walks. He also found out that she had stiff shoulders and ask if he could give her a shoulder messeage to help with her problem, she told him if he did anything other then the messeage she would cut his balls of and shove it down his throut, when he heard that he nodded his head fast and then began to give her a a shoulder-rub.

As he was giving her a messeage they contineud to talk and and learn more about each other after they were done talking, an anbu appeard behind them 'Uzumaki Naruto and Miss Samui, lady Tsunade needs the both of you in her office" they both nodded and jumped on the roof and went to the tower.

When they got there Tsunade ask if they would consiter the marriage contract. The both of them said that they would date first to see where that would take them, after the meeting Naruto introduce Samui to Kurenai, they began to talk a little and got a little infomation about each other but just as the three of them were talking there was a loud explosion when they went to look at what happend they saw a lot of ROOT anbus and Shinobi's fighting each other and saw Tsunade and the Raikage coming towards them.

They then explained what happend and ask Naruto if he still had the third letter that his parents made for himto which he went to go grab it well he was doing that, the Raikage told Samui that she was to go with Naruto and Tsunade told Kurenai she was to as well, when Naruto came back with the letter and gave it to Tsunade, inmediatly opens it and found the seal and began to draw the symbols on the ground after she was done that, she began to do the hand-sign for the ancent tecnique well she was doing this Naruto knew what she was doing and ask her why she was doing this she said "because danzu betrayed the village and is trying to get you to use you as a weapon to take over the village and I'm going to use your family's technique to send you away so you don't end up being a weapon for him to use now shut-up and let me concentrate".

after she was done she clap both hands and shouted "_**DIMENSIONAL GATE JUTSU**_" then a bright flash of light came from no where and blinded but before the light could engulf them Tsunade threw a scoll at Naruto, he caught it and heard Tsunade say someting that brought a tear to his eyes and smiled happiely "Naruto I've always saw you as a son good bye my son and I love you" and with that Naruto, Kurenai and Samui were gone never to be seen again...or will they?

**(Hinomoto Shrine)**

It was a sunny day and we see a woman walking towards a shrine as she gets through the gates of the shrine she see many preistesses praticing until a bright flash came from the center of the courtyard they all saw strange symbols that appear to be a seal and they all ready their swords but as they wait for the strange seal to disappear demons began to appear around the seal but just as they were about to attack the preistess the light died down and all the preistess had blushes on they'er faces as they saw a men with white hair, blue eyes boy that wears a red coat, a purple leather vest, black baggy pants with heavy boots and he has a sword in his hands and standing with him were two beautiful women one was blond well the other had dark hair the to women fell to the ground well the man of the group stood where he was and looked at the demons and one demon spoke to him well walking up to him and said "_**get...lost**_" the man just stood there.

Then the demons surrounded him and jumped at him but he just stood there watching and who would die first and just as the demons weapons were about to touch him he knock the weapons away he then began to draw his sword and cut right through one that was on his right side in half then dodge the strike that come from behind him and slashed the one in front of him and then slashed his sword from left to right killing more demons within range of his sword, blood was gushing every where from the demons that he killed and the slotter didn't stop there a demon slashed downwards and he dodged it and bat the demon away with his sheath and he triped a demon and as the demon was falling to the ground he slashed him and the one behind him then he looked at the last batch of demons that was left and ran at them he then began to swing his sword around and when he got through the demons that was just standing there he just flicked his sword and began to sheath it slowly and when he got to the end he closed it fast and the sound made the demon that stood there exploded blood spraid all over the place but one demon was still alive and said "_**Spar...da it cannot be**_" it was a feared of him "no I'm not Sparda, I am his decendent Uzumaki Naruto the demon hunter ninja of Konoha".

When Naruto said that the demon fled back to the demon world to bring the news of the returned decendents of Sparda. after it fled Naruto brought a hand up to his face and slicked his hair back and making it spiky again with blood flying out of his hair **(an:blood the hair gel for badasses with a sword)** then a grim-reaper looking demonappeard right in-front of him but naruto just turned around and began to walk away with the demon falloring him and walking towards the lady closes to him just as he got in front of her he drew his and twhirl his sword in the air and slashed down lucky for the preistess the sword didn't reach her and just as she was aout to draw her own sword the demon behind him exploded 5 pieces and saw Naruto falling and she caught him but before Naruto blacked out he ask "What is your name" she anwsered "my name is tomoe" then he blacked out.

**(End Chapter)**

hope you guys like the story so far so make sure to review

lava213 saying** Peace out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto or Queen's blade if I did then it would be alot more better**

"_hey_" thought

"hey" talking

"hey" angels talking

"_**hey**_" demons talking

"_**hey**_" jutsu

**(Chapter 2)**

**The New World and Making New Friends**

A few days has pasted since Naruto and his girlfriend and fiance were sent to this world and we find our hero sound asleep since the battle with the demons. Kurenai and Samui had woken up a day earlier and had to explaine where they came from.

**(Flashback Yesterday)**

A shrine preistess was tanding to the three warriors that came from the bright light and fought the demons that was going to attack all of them if it wasn't for the silver haired warrior then two of them began to stir the first one to get up was Samui "mmmmm my head, what happend" she said looking around and saw a person coming up to her "hello my name is Tomoe I'm a preistess warrior and the head preistess of this shrine would like to talk to either one of you" she said to her then Kurenai woked up "mm my head hurts" Kurenai said holding her head, she opened her eyes and looked around and saw Samui and Tomoe looking towards her "ah you woken up as well, my name is Tomoe nice to meet you, if you don't mind me asking but what are your names" she ask them politely "hello my name is Kurenai Yuuhi" she said "my name is Samui" Samui said looking at Tomoe making sure she dosen't do anything to either of her comrades.

After they got up, they went to go talk to the head preistess and explain on how they got here "hello I'm the head preistess of this shrine and I would like explaination on what happend 3 days ago when you three got here in that bright flash of light" the head preistess ask looking at the two women that was in front of her "hello my name is Kurenai and this is Samui-san and our other comrade is Naruto-kun, and truth be told we are not from this world, we came from another, we came here because our village was in a state of civil war with a man by the name of Danzu who wanted to take over our leader's postition and attacked after another attack that destroyed our home, so both of our leaders put it upon themselfs to use an ancient fuuinjutsu and sent us here because my leader didn't want to see Naruto-kun become a mindless weapon for Danzu to use because she see's him as a family member but what ever happend when we got here I don't know and I'm pretty sure both Samui-san and Naruto-kun don't know either" Kurenai said explaining everything to them to see if they can trust them or not.

Tomoe looked at the two female warriors and was shocked to hear that they came from another world but then wondered what they mean't about their male companion being use as a weapon "what do you mean when you say, Naruto right?" to which they both nodded their heads "being turned into a mindless weapon" she ask them hoping to find out what they mean't by that. "It is not our place to say what we mean't by that, only Naruto-kun can say why he would have been turned into a weapon" Samui said looking at the head preist and Tomoe with a cold stare. Tomoe was a little disappointed she didn't find out but she can simple ask the silver haired swordsman himself later.

Both Kurenai and Samui wanted to know where they were "can you guys tell us where we are" Kurenai asked "you are in Hinomoto a country to the east of the main land" the head preistess said "do you mind if you can show us a map of this country" Samui asked quickly hope to see the area of this country the head preistess nodded her head and showed them the map of Hinomoto. When they saw the map of Hinomoto they were both surprised that this country looks a lot like wave country in there world "do you have a map for the main land because when we look at this one it looks like wave country from our world" Kurenai said/ask when the head preistess shaked her head, they were a little disappointed about that but decided to find out another way later.

After they were done talking they went back to their room to wait for Naruto to wake up.

**(Flashback End)**

Naruto began to stir from his sleep and opened his eyes to see a wooden ceiling and felt something heavy on both side of his chest he looked to his right and saw Kurenai sound asleep he kept looking at her and thought how beautiful she looked sleeping then looked at his left and saw something the surprised him a lot and saw Samui sound asleep "_must of moved there cause she was lonely, but she is cute sleeping like that"_ he thought looking at her.

Samui began to stir, when she opened her eyes and found herself on Naruto's chest and immediatly got herself up and notice he was awake "you know you look pretty cute when you sleep" Naruto said giving her his famed *foxy smile* she blushed a little and looked away "idiot" she said i little red in the face and they heard Kurenai began to sir from her sllep and when she open her eyes she saw Naruto and Samui looking at her when she noticed on where her head was she blushed a little as well but she kept her head where it was loving the warmth she was getting from Naruto but just as she was about to go back to sleep someone opened the door to their room.

The person was non-other then Tomoe when she saw Naruto was awake she walked up to him and said "hello again my name is Tomoe if you don't remember Naruto-san and I came to tell you three that it's time for breakfest" she said giving them a bow "and I wanted to say thank you Naruto-san for saving all of us from the demons when you appeard from that flash of light" she said giving another bow "yeah I remember you how can I forget a beautiful lady like you and can you just call me Naruto I don't like formaillitys" Naruto said getting up with Kurenai giving a little pout about losing her warm pallow, to which Naruto chockled a little.

As they put their clothes back on to which, Naruto truely notice on how beautiful both Kurenai and Samui were with out clothes on "_damn you ero-sennin_" he said to himself, both Kurenai and Samui notice him staring at them Kurenai gave him a little show as she puts her pant on slowly putting in one of her long slender legs and the other and begun to pull her pants up slowly, Naruto was blushing but he couldn't look away and when she got to the hips she swayed her hips a little making Naruto launch backward with a nosebleed to which she giggled at his reaction and put her pants on.

Samui saw him looking at her made her a little happy at how he looked at her, she looked in his eyes before Kurenai gave him that little show and saw the admiration in his eyes as he looked at both of them and was a little glad that she was going to be marrying him, because he saw her as a woman and not as a piece of meat like most of the men in her village did and put the rest of her clothes on and went to go wake up Naruto again, after he woke up and put on his pants they left the room only to see that Tomoe was waiting for them outside their room she blush alittle seeing Naruto without anything covering his torso and saw how masculine he was and looked away "umm c-can you p-put your vest on please" she said trying to calm herself down but was failing to which he did and they all went to eat.

When they got to the mess-hall where all the preistesses were they followed Tomoe to where they would sit and found it was in the middle of the room as they were waiting for the food Naruto couldn't help but notice that all the women in the room was staring at him and felt a little uncomforable about being stared at, it was the same the way the women stared at him back in Konoha after he defeated pein. Both Kurenai and Samui shot glares at all the other women to which they turned their faces back to their table with blushes on their faces waiting for their food.

A while after the food was set in front of them and liked what they saw they were going to eat eggs, bacon and hashbrowns. As they were eating Tomoe decided to ask the three that she was eating with something "hey I was wondering if you guys can tell me about yourselfs if you don't mind" she ask wenting to get to know them better "ok what do you want to know?" Naruto asked "hobbies, likes, dislikes and about what you did back home" she said finally getting to know the people from another world

Kurenai anwsered first "as you know my name is Kurenai Yuuhi my hobbies are reading, learning new ways to use genjutsu, learning new genjutsu's. my likes are my friends, genjutsu and teasing Naruto-kun" to which he blushed remembering the event earlier "my dislikes are rapist and cruel people, and I was an jonin instructor or teacher if you want to look at it that way and lead a small three man squad" she finshed "if you don't mind me asking but what is genjutsu actally?" to which Kurenai anwsered "Genjutsu cast an Illusion on the casters target and can make them see anything the casters want" Tomoe looked a little surprised at that "do you mean showing me a demonstration of a genjutsu" she ask, Kurenai then began to do a seriers of hand-signs and said "_**Kasumi jusha no jutsu**_"(Mist Servant Technique)

omoe then saw a black blur standing next to Kurenai and was about to attack the blur when it disappeard "that was a D-ranked genjutsu that I learned when I was in the acadamy" she said with a little pride in her voice" and my dream for the future if to help Naruto-kun with his dream" Tomoe looked surprised at what Kurenai's dreams were.

Now it was Samui's turn to introduce herself "my name is Samui as you know, my hobbies are relaxing and taking walks, my likes are my friends and Naruto-kun's shoulder messeages, my dislikes are the same as Kurenai-san and my stiff shoulders and like Kurenai I was a jonin instructor but for another country and thats all" she said cooly

And last it was Naruto's turn "my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaza, my hobbies are learning new techniques and writing, my likes are ramen, Kurenai-chan, Samui-chan and learing my mom's ancient family sword techniques, my dislikes are having to wait for the time it takes to make ramen, people who underestimates me and traitors, and my dream is to find an anwser" Naruto said looking up at the sky at the last part "what kind of anwser are you looking for Naruto?" Tomoe ask wondering what he was looking for "an anwser for hatred" when he said that Tomoe tilted her head in confusion at the anwser he gave "an anwser for hatred?" she ask.

"My master wanted to find an anwser to hatred and he pasted it down to me so I want to full-fill his dream for him" he said determend to accomplish his dream, Tomoe looked at him and smiled "well I hope you can find that answer Naruto-kun" she said then realized she added kun to his name and hoped he didn't notice but to bad for her that Kurenai and Samui heard and waited to see if Naruto notice, to which he did but didn't want to talk about it now and decided to change the subject "and my other dream is to bring back both of my family's clans" Tomoe again got curious "bring back your family's clans?" Naruto nodded his head "yeah I'm the last of both of my clans and now I have to marry as many women so my clans doesn't die out" he said looking a little embrace that he has to have many wives.

Tomoe looked at him and ask "what do you mean you have to marry muiltiple women and how many?" Kurenai decided to anwser for Naruto "back in our village those that come from a dieing clan or is the last of said clan they are by law have to a harem and the minimal wives is 3" she said "so does that mean you and Samui are to marry Naruto?" she at the two who had small blush on their faces Kurenai smiled knowing she was going to marry Naruto but Samui looked away finding the sky far more interesting then said "I'm marrying him for a different reason" "if you don't mind me asking but what is the reason" Tomoe ask Samui just said "not telling".

After they were done talking, Naruto asked if there was a place private for him to train. Tomoe then told him their was a clearing in the forest that nobody would see him training. He then asked Kurenai and Samui if they wanted to come train as well but they said they wanted to learn more about this world and it's customs and left with Tomoe.

**(2 Miles Away From The Shrine)**

When Naruto got to the clearing he first did the _**Kage bushin**_ technique and had his clones to scout the area to make sure the area was clear and nobody was around. When that was done he immediatly began to train in his family kenjutsu, well he was reading the scoll someone just landed on a tree branch silently that was close to where he was and watched him train, naruto the began to train in the sword arts of his half-demon ancestor Vergil and in the styles of his other ancestor Dante to which he found to be useful.

so he once again did the _**Kage bunshin**_ technique and had them put into groups of 20 to learn all the stances and moves that were in the scoll of ancestors well he did the physical training and the chakra control exercises.

As the night fell on the world around him he told his clones to stop training and disappear for now but in groups of 10 so he doesn't get a overload of information again as he and his clones were doing this, the person that was watching him train then began to get ready to attack him but then she felt something sharp and pointy on her throut "it's not wise to try and sneak up on a sage or you could end up dead" a clone of Naruto said to the women that was going to jump him "why don't you go introduce yourself to the real me down there" the clone said and disappeared in a smoke cloud.

Naruto looked behinded him and saw the women that the clone stopped "hello my name is Naruto, do you mind if I ask for your name" he ask politly " hello my name is Shizuka and I'm the leader of the Kouma ninjas of this country" she said with a little pride in her ware a purple-greyish and black sleeve and shoulderless kimono that the top was tied around her neck and had on a black thong and has messy silver hair and one of her bangs long and had a good pair of breast. She then was about to attack him again when she almost got her head cut off and when Shizuka looked to see who it was and saw a preistess with long streight black hair with a long red headband tied to her head, her purple eyes were glaring at the Kouma ninja "what do you think your doing here Kouma ninja" it was Tomoe that slashed at her.

Shizuka and Tomoe just stand facing each other and was waiting for either one of then to make the first move, Shizuka was the first to move and threw a kunai at Tomoe which she dodge and ran at the ninja and slashed but to only cut through a log that appeared out of no where as they were fight Kurenai and Samui appeared right behind him then saw Tomoe fighting someone and was about to help the preistess but naruto stopped them before they could and looked at him and saw in his eyes that this was her fight and hers alone.

The fight was short lived but was impressive none the less but the victor was Tomoe she looked at the Kouma ninja that was ground pounding on it "shit shit shit this is impossible, I'm suppose to be the strongest warrior why can't I beat you" shizuka said

"Warriors has a wall they are unable to scale, a warrior most have a reason to fight only then can they unlock their full potential" Tomoe said looking at the kouma ninja

After the fight was over they all went back home to get some sleep.

**(Naruto's and His Girlfriends Bedroom)**

Naruto was in bed thinking about on what to do next but then felt 2 people slip in his bed and laid their heads on his chest "h-hey what are you guys doing?" he ask with a blush on his face "we are afraid and wanted to sleep with you Naruto-kun, you don't mind do you?" kurenai said giving him the puppy-eye dog jutsu and with the moonlight shining on her it add more effect to it and made Naruto to blush even more and then looked at Samui who just fell right to sleep when her head hit his chest then he look back at Kurenai who also fell to sleep in his arms it was then he decided on what he would do and was going to tell the girls in the morning when they woke up.

**(Half a Year Later)**

It has been six months since Naruto, Kurenai and Samui have came to this world and mat lots of new friends they even mat the Mikada who took an immediate liking to Naruto because of all the pranks he did to her advisers even she was apart of a few of them that she helped pull-off a few times they were caught and Naruto was always the one to take the wrap for. He even explained about him being the last of two clans and has to marry a lot of women to the head preistess which a few other preistesses heard and they told the other preistess and that became a rumor the world knows now.

Naruto during these past few months he wrote a few Icha-Icha books since he came here and it became a huge hit in this world 2 days after it was released, when Kurenai and Samui found out though they began to scold Naruto about it but he explain that if they were going to live in this world they needed away to make money so they don't have to live off the preistesses and that calmed them down somewhat but was still a little pissed about him making those books and unleashing them upon this world. he knew now was the time to put his plan on travling the world and told Kurenai and Samui that he was going to go early tomorrow morning and they went to sleep.

The next day when they woke up and didn't see Naruto, when Tomoe heard that he left she was sad and cried a little about not being able to tell him her fellings for him and when shizuka heard she was a little sad but knew they would see him again and went to go see how Tomoe was fairing about Naruto disappearing.

**(With Naruto)**

we find our hero on a boat heading to the mainland and as hoping his books would sell there. he was a little surprised that this world's language was the same as his, a few days later his boat docked on the mainland he then began to gather information on the town he was in as he was walking he notice a lot of orphans was around and saw how skinny they were and it reminded of himself when he was a little kid growing up with out parents and hungery he then came up with an idea and went to the nearest church and ask if they can open an orphanage for the kids in town but when they said they couldn't because they worldn't have enough to keep it up and running.

When Naruto said he was going to pay for it they were scaptible about that but when he brought a scoll out and unrolled it they saw a strange drawing on it and when Naruto put his hands to it *poof* smoke then surrounded the unrolled scoll after the smoke cleared a showed a sack of gold coins that can keep it running for a few years "h-how d-did you get all this" the preist ask Naruto and he anwsered "I'm a writer and also is there a publisher building around here" to which the preist said it was in the next town to the west that world take a few day to get there.

When everything was set up Naruto helped with the building of the orphanage and went to tell all the kids that were living on the streets about it. Naruto stayed for a few days to make sure the kids were getting along with each other. The day Naruto left he told the kids to help each other and see each others as a family and ask the preist and nun to look after the kids but before he left he told all of kids "embrace you dreams, never give up and no matter what always protect your important people" the kids took what he said to heart and saw each other as a family they never had or lost.

As Naruto walk to the next town to the west of the town he was in, he notice since he left town that a person was following him. He then had enough of the person and thrown a kunai and it hit a tree in front of said person, when the person reavealed herself to him.

**(End Chapter)**

**I hope you guys like this chapter please read and review**

**anyways**

**PEACE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer; I don't own Naruto or Queen's blade if i did then I'd be pimpin**

"_hey_" thought

"hey" talking

"hey" angels talking

"**hey**" demons talking

"_**hey**_" jutsu's

**(Chapter 3)**

**A New Love Interest and Taveling Partner**

When the woman came out from ehind the tree he saw a beautiful tanned-skin woman she had dark grey hair with light grey on the front, long pointy ears which he found to be hot, an amazing figuer, E size breast, smooth looking skin, strong slander legs and light brown eyes. The cloths she was wearing left nothing to the imagination she had a top that only covered her breast and arms with shoulder guards that had a pattern of a snake skin and left the rest of her torso completely exposed and was using a snake as a thong and a small shield straped to her left leg with 4 throwing knives.

When he was done looking her over he ask "why have you been following me since I left town?" she looked him over and found him to be a sexy hunk "mmm I have hoping to talk with you abit and ask you a few question if you don't mind" the woman ask, Naruto just looked at her and thought for a few minutes "find but it'll cost you" he said the lady then thought for a minute herself "alright whats the cost" she ask

"You have to tell me your name and travel with me to the next town I don't really like being alone all that much" he said

"Alright my name is Echidna and sure I'll travel with you to the next town as long as you anwser a few questions a have" she anwsered

"Alright first question why did you help set up an orphanage and help build it"

"Because I know what it's like to live on the street and grow up without help from anybody but a few people and to be without a family so I gave them one that they can relate to"

"Ok then second question are you the author of Icha-Icha Naruto Uzuaki-Namikaze" she ask pulling out a little green book

"yes I am and I'm guessing you want an autography right?" he ask to which she gave it to him to sign and gave it back

"And final question is it true that you have to marry alot of women to keep both of your familys clans alive" she ask

Sigh "yes it is but why do you want to know?" he ask

"maybe I want to help you revive your lost clans" she said seductively which made him blush

"well if you want to be in it we are going to have to find out about each other and my other girlfriends with have to accept you as well" he said

"hmm I don't mind but first you have to meet my expectation" she said.

So they began to fight, Naruto summoned his sword to his hand, well Echidna used her snake sword and had her shield on are arm, they stared each other down waiting for their opponent to make the first move but they both ran at each other at the same time, when their swords clashed sparks began to fly as they struggled to push the other away. They pushed each other away to which both skidded to a stop, Naruto then form a cross and shouted "_**Taguu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_" then 8 clones of Naruto appeared all around Echidna "mm thats an interesting technique you have" she said "huh thats not even the start of it" he said. The clones then went to attack her but she was quick to defend herself and with quick strikes wiped out the clones "if thats all your clones are capable of doing then you need to learn a new one" she said trying to get under his skin. Naruto then made another clone "alright you know what to do" the clone nodded and jumped back a few yards away and begun to gather natural chakra while Naruto fought.

After the clone was done gathering chakra it dispersed and Naruto could feel the energy wash over himand closed his eyes "it's not wise to turn your eyes from an enemy" Echidna said but just as she was about to finish him he opened his eyes to which it was now yellow and a horizental pupil the next thing she knew she was on the ground with Naruto's sword at her throut and on top of her.

"mmm that was the second time a fought some one to a stand still" she said "what do you mean a stand still I won" Naruto said a little confused about what she said then felt something poked his rib abd looked to see what it was and saw the kunai he thrown earlier then looked at the tree to see it gone "mmm all it's a draw" he said then he nottice the prosition they were in and blushed a little. Him in between her legs that were wraped around his waist on top of her looking down on her. Even she notice and decided to tease him "mmm i didn't know you wanted me so badly, alright come here lover boy" she said in a seductive whisper in his ear he almost had a nose bleed and he almost got a hard on from her saying that and she laughed at his shyness.

After they got up he ask "so I guess that was a test to see if I was worthy to be you boyfriend or something" to which she thought for a minute "yes it was and you seem to have more power then you let on why didn't you go all out?" anwsered and ask "because I don't want to if I can help it after all I want to find an anwser for my dream" he said once again with determenation in his eyes.

Echidna looks at him and couldn't help but smile and wondered why he made her want to smile then they began to walk to the next town. They then began to talk about themself, Echidna found out that Naruto was a kind and caring man that was easygoing and he would die for his important people and about his jinchuriki status and about how he was treated but she can tell that he wasn't telling her the whole truth and that he can become serious and hard when he needs to be, she likes that about and also that he's handsome and strong was also an added bonus.

Naruto found Echidna to be interesting she was a flirt and a tease, when he found out that she was 500 years old he was shocked at first but when she told him that she was an elf he ask about her people, when he found out that her people were treated like the jinchuriki's and him from his home world, he was a little anger at that but knew that anger wouldn't help her people, he also found out that she was once the leader for the assassins fang group.

As they continued on walking enjoying each others company, Naruto then stopped dead in his tracks which made Echidna to stop as well and looked at him to see him pull out a book and began to write in it, after a few minutes he was done writing and closed the book and put it in his pouch.

"hmm already writing a new book are we, is it about little old me" she said in a seductive tone with both of her arms lifting her breast up and down making Naruto blush, then he walked up to her and grabed one of her breast and begun to feel her up "well if you want it to be then we can get a room when we get to the next town" he said still playing with her breast "hmm that sounds good and all but how about we started right here and now" she said well more of a commend then a question.

"Now now my elf hebi-hime, we can wait tell we can get to the next town and get a hotelroom and get as wild as we want, but truth be told if someone were to came by here and saw us getting down and dirty I wouldn't feel right letting some unknown person seeing you fully naked cause only I can" he said trying to hold himself back from letting his 6 and a half months of pant up lust take over, as they stop feeling each other up and continued on their way to the next town in a more faster pace hoping to get to the town before night fall.

**(A Few Hours Later)**

When they final made it to the town they immediatly went to get a hotelroom, after they got one they went to it fast, as they got to the door,

(lemon)

Naruto couldn't contain himself anymore and grab Echidna and faced her towards him as they immediatly began to kiss each other fiercly when they got to the door they broke apart and qiuckly open the door and gone back to kissing each other this time though Naruto picked her up and she wraped her legs around his waist and they both went in the room and locked the door Naruto then walked to the bed and planted her on it with him on top and they began to undress each other.

Naruto began to take her off her shirt/bra off of her and exposed her breast to him which he steared at her for a bit admiring her beauty then began to play with her tits and flick her nipples and begun to kiss her again.

She deepened the kiss already noting he was good at it. She moaned when his hands lightly traveled down her bare back and began to gently massage her ass. She pulled back and gestured at him "off" he grinned and quickly stripped, Echidna couldn't help herself as she stared. Going down from his wide well muscled chest to his rock hard abs and then below the waist. Her eyes widened and she licked her lips subconsciously as she observed the 'heavy staff' before her.

Naruto smirked slightly as Echidna stared at his package, he moved forward again cupping one of her breasts again as he kissed her, the snake woman moaned as he began to squeeze and mold her breast in his hand, he broke the kiss and began to lick and nibble his way along her neck until he chose a spot and began to suck leaving a nice red hickey behind.

Echidna moaned she was in ecstasy, the kid was good, she gasped when he sucked a nipple into his mouth rolling it around with his tongue and then applying suction in alternating patterns while his other hand left the breast it had been playing with to slide down her stomach and in between her legs. She cried out and bucked against his hand as he slipped a finger inside of her quickly followed by another, while two fingers moved in and out of her his thumb toyed with her clit, this combined with his mouth alternating between each of her breasts drove her to the edge and then over it.

He chuckled to himself as he detached his mouth from her breast and felt her inner walls tightening considerably around his fingers she screamed, he much preferred to make a woman feel pleasure both physical and emotional.

Echidna was slowly bringing herself down from her high _'whoa he's good with his hands, lets see what else he can do'. _She however did not get to follow this thought with action just yet, he lifted his hand showing two fingers soaked in a clear liquid, he stuck one finger in his mouth staring in her eyes the entire time watching her face flush as he sucked and licked his finger clean. He was just about to put the other finger in his mouth when she grabbed his hand and encased the soaked digit in her own mouth. He was surprised to say the least, but he only had two women in his life were his first, Kurenai and Samui, but then again looking back on it they had enjoyed each other as well.

Naruto's eyes widened as he was pulled to earth by a certain not yet completely satisfied vateran merc, at first he was on top of her but she rolled him over and ended up straddling him. No words where spoken as a caramel colored hand wrapped around his shaft and guided him to her entrance. He slipped inside her deliciously tight warmth.

Echidna cried out to the heavens as they both began to move, she'd had sex before but never like this she'd never been so…filled before. She began to moved up and down as they both moaned, one of Naruto's hands latched onto her waist another onto a breast, they began to move together, she would fall to meet him and then she would rise, he would then rise to meet her and fall again. This was repeated over and over, Echidna didn't really know how long they had been at it as she had lost track of time. She felt it an enormous amount of pressure was building up in her stomach, she screamed as it was released. She cried out again as Naruto came adding even more to the sensation she was feeling, he groaned underneath her as she collapsed on top of him.

(lemon end)

Echidna laid her head on his broad sweaty chest as the both gave great heaving breaths trying to calm their rapidly beating hearts, she felt his chest rumble as he chuckled "wow not even my girlfriends can keep up with me, hebi-hime" she smiled at the nickname and they both fall to sleep in each others embrace.

**(End Chapter)**

**sorry about the short chapter but I'm going to be putting both of my story's haitus till I can find a new place to live and a new computer and review so I know you guy like this story so far oh yeah**

**the harem is going to be**

**Tomoe**

**Shizuka**

**Kurenai**

**Samui**

**Liena**

**Risty**

**Menace**

**Melona**

**Claudette**

**Alleyne**

**Irma**

**Airi**

**Cattleya**

**Melpha - she in the maybe got to work it out**

**and thats it hope you like the harem anyways**

**Peace**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Queen's blade**

**To my readers that have been waiting for this chapter to come out sorry I haven't been updating but I hope you like this so without farther ado read on.**

**and credit goes to my Beta Reader The Twilight Sage for helping me make this chapter better for you my readers.**

(**Chapter 5**)

(**Forest Guardians and Fated Reunions part 1**)

(**The next morning**)

When our blond hero awoken from his night of pleasure he looked up at the ceiling still in a daze as the events of last night came back to him. Naruto turned his head to Echidna but when he looked he didn't see her lying next to him and sat up looking around the room and saw that she was gone. The blond then heard a hissing sound and turn towards it. A green snake greeted his eyes, when he saw it he jumped back a little but then he got a good look at it he saw something tied around its neck. Reaching forward slowly, the blond began to reach for the small object. When he was close enough he snatched it away, nearly getting bitten the process. Now that he got a good look at it he saw the object was in fact a letter addressed to him.

_Dear Blonde Stud_

_I'm sorry I had to leave without giving you a goodbye kiss but a job came up that I just couldn't refuse. So I'll be seeing you really soon and when we do meet again expect a repeat of last night because I know I will._

_Forever yours_

_~Echidna_

After Naruto finished reading he let out a small little smile knowing that she had a good time with him and he couldn't wait till next time.

"Alright now I need to find a weapons merchant. I'm running kind of low on kunai." The blond said as he got dressed back into his gear. After leaving the inn he walked towards town at a casual pace not in a hurry. He walked towards the first shop and saw the merchant attempting to sell weapons to the crowd.

"Come one come all! Only the finest weapons available here!" the merchant exclaimed to no avail. Then he saw naruto walking up to the shop and got a gleam in his eyes.

"_Well he looks gullible maybe I can convince to buy something." _The man's face masked his true intentions as he put on a happy face. "Ah hello young man, are you a traveler? Blond hair isn't all that common around here and the only others I know of is the Vance family, are you perhaps a relative?" the man questions made naruto sweat drop but shook his head.

"Umm no but do you happen to sell any kunai or shuriken?" the blond asked making the man freeze in place for a brief moment.

"Sorry I don't, weapons like that are usually found in Hinamoto, but if you're interested in any other weapons they are right here." The merchant attempted to persuade naruto, but the blond was already walking away from the stand.

"Damn! I thought I would be able to sell to him. Now who am I going to dumb the cheap weapons on?" the merchant yelled in frustration but unfortunately he said it a little too loud and attract people who already bought his weapons.

"What these weapons are cheap!" a man yelled raising the sword he had just bought.

"No wonder this thing broke so easily. Do you realize you cost me my chance at winning Queen's Blade!" a woman yelled holding a broken spear.

"N-Now wait just a minute let's just talk about this!" the merchant attempted to reason before he was beaten senseless by everybody in the crowd.

Back with naruto, who was ignoring the man a few feet away, the blond began to think about what to do next.

"_Where am I going to find new equipment now?" _The young Sparda sighed to himself before he felt his stomach growl_ "well no use thinking about it on an empty stomach." _Fortunately he stopped in front of a restaurant. Smelling the delicious food inside he decided to go inside.

After ordering naruto was enjoying the meal that was bought when a waitress came up to him. "So is there anything can I get you cutie?" she finished with a flirtatious wink.

"No thank you… wait actually there is something; do you know where I can find someone who sells Kunai and Shuriken?"

The waitress got into a thinking pose "Hmm maybe the Weapons Merchant Cattleya could make something like that." At the thought of finding a place to replenish his supplies naruto grew excited.

"Really where can I find her?" the blond asked excitedly startling the maid slightly.

"She lives in a small mountain town called Vosk; it's about a three day journey from here. Oh wait hang on…" the waitress then ran off to the back for a few minutes. She came back with a piece of paper and handed it him. "This is a map of the area it will help you on your journey."

"Wow thanks!" naruto said with a big smile making the waitress blush, after naruto finished his meal the paid the restaurant, while leaving a tip for the waitress, before setting off for Vosk.

(**4 miles from the forest**)

"Okay now it looks like I have to go to a forest…" When naruto uttered those words thought entered his mind he became a little depressed and began to wonder what was happening back home and wondered if his friends were alright but stop those thoughts from going on and sensed something was following him.

"This air feels so…wrong like something is going to attack me." He then put his guard up while summoning Yamato and his hair turns white. "I know your there! Now why don't you come out" The blond yelled, he waited for a few seconds before a giant man in demonic looking armor (**an: think Garland from final fantasy 1)**fazed in out of nowhere and landed a few feet away from him to his right making Naruto turn towards him.

As the both of them stared at each other for a few seconds, the guy in the armor then summons a demon two-handed sword in his right hand which he point it at Naruto then dash towards him bringing his sword back behind him and slashing at Naruto horizontally but was blocked by Naruto with Yamato drawn holding back the massive sword with most of his power.

"I don't know what you want but if it's an ass kicking you're looking for, I'll happily give you one." Naruto said pushing the armored man back and slashed at him but the armored man jumped back a few feet away holding his sword in both hands in front of him blocking Naruto's sword both warriors stared at each other but then a voice rung out. "Owen, time to head back!" the voice came from a man who had white hair like Naruto but wasn't slicked back or spikey just straight. The man wore a purple trench coat, a red sweater and dark blue baggy pants and boots he had a large broadsword on his back (**an: Red Queen from DMC4**) but what really shocked Naruto was that he looked just like him only with his hair down.

"Who are you?" Naruto ask but before he could get an answer four women shows up. The first one had white hair with red and yellow tips she had on a light blue trench coat, a dark blue tank top and she had a sword on her back that had a skull on it(**an:Rebellion from DMC**), skin tight pants and shinobi sandals.

The second one had messy brown hair and wore what looked like white straps that are tied from the back and front of her neck tied to a orange hood which made him blush, an orange skirt that stop mid-thigh and when the wind blew and lifted her skirt made him blush again and she also had orange boots that stopped at her knees with gloves that covered her hands to her elbow and had a staff in her hand and she also had a little brown monkey on her shoulder.

Naruto then looked to the third woman she had long blond hair her outfit was a green top that strapped around her neck, a green and white skirt with a belt that had diamond shape designs and green boots that stopped at mid-thigh, gloves that stop passed her elbow and a red cape and hat with a staff in hand as well. The final woman he saw had short blue hair with a paper flower in it..."K-konan-Chan!"

Naruto saying this got Konan's attention and when she saw him she went wide eyed "N-Naruto-kun I-is that really you?" she asked with some hope in her voice before he could answer her the girl in the light blue coat turns her head to Naruto than Konan "do you know him Konan-San?" she asked and got a nod in return "So it would seem my theory of you is correct. You are Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Sparda and our big brother." spoke the purple coat guy when this was said Naruto wide eyed and stared at him and knew he wasn't lying well the girl in the light blue coat went wide-eyed and looked at Naruto and saw whisker marks on his face.

"Come Owen we are leaving" he said turning around and walking away "wait what do you mean I'm your brother, tell me now!" Naruto said trying to figure out what was going on, he began to run towards them but they vanished from sight. With the strange man gone Naruto then turned his attention towards the girl in the light blue coat "what did he mean I'm both your older brother? As far as I know I'm an only child and both of my parents are dead so how-" was all he could get out before he was interupted "Kaa-San is still alive…but she's been in a coma ever since we came here. We only found out about you 7 weeks ago when mom started to talk in her sleep, about the day we were born, asking for your forgiveness then after that she didn't say anything else." she said looking down with a frown. Naruto looked at her with his eyes wide open and mouth slightly agape. He just couldn't believe that his mother was alive. Deciding that the shuriken and kunai could wait naruto uttered only one thing. "Take me to her." The girl looked at him then at the blond girl that was with them she thought for a few minutes then nodded. "alright come with me." And with that they all left towards the forest and towards a fated reunion.

**(End Chapter)**

(**AN: I'll put a picture up for her later also for the others as well."**

**sorry this chapter is short and long overdue but I promise that next chapter well have a lemon in it so I hope you guys liked this chapter and the polls are closed it looks like I'll be doing a naruto and darkstalkers crossover fic but I need help with a name for it if you don't mind sending me a name to call it it would be sweet and I need a beta reader for my let's play fishcake and Dragon Spiral fics I'll be putting this in the crossover section in a few days anyway leave a review on what you think of this chapter so**

**Peace** **and here's the Harem list**

**Tomoe**

**Shizuka**

**Kurenai**

**Samui**

**Liena**

**Risty**

**Menace**

**Melona**

**Claudette**

**Alleyne**

**Irma**

**Airi**

**Cattleya**

**Melpha**

**Konan - forgot to add her in the harem**

**and can't forget about Nyx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto or Queen's blade**

**(Forest Guardians and Fated Reunions part 2)**

**(chapter 5)**

**(One mile of the forest)**

As they were walking towards the forest Naruto was thinking on why Konan was here and he was going to find out "Konan-chan how are you here I don't remember seeing you when me, Kurenai-chan and Samui-chan were sent here so how did you get here?" he ask wanting to know why she was here "lady Tsunade sent me 2 months after she sent the three of you here to make sure that the Akatsuki won't get their hands on you" Konan said "so she only sent you to protect me? and also what happened to the village when Danzo attacked?" Naruto ask wanting to know why they didn't send anymore people with Konan and taking this chance to hear on what has happened to the village after he was sent away "I was sent because after Danzo attacked the village with his ROOTS the village lost 30% of it's forces in that attack and with the 4th great war coming up they have to prepare for it and need all of their military power they have left to fight" she said updating Naruto on the situation back in the leaf village and the elemantal nations.

While they were talking the girl in the light blue coat kept sending glance's at Naruto hoping to learn more of her homeland while they were talking and decided to ask him when she brings him to their mother and so she begun to think of questions to ask him when the time is right the other two women also sent glances at Naruto but for different reasons the blond one was wondering how strong he was and to see if she and her poeple should trust him while the brunette one was thinking if she can be friends with him and how his wisker marks make's him look like a cute animal she see's in the forest. They continued to walk for 15 minutes in silence.

(**Forest village**)

When they got to the elf's village Naruto notice that all the people in the village were looking towards them but more at him and the girl in the light blue coat then a thought came up in his head "I forgot to ask what your names were? my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Sparda" Naruto ask/said while holding out his right hand the messy brunette turned around took his hand into hers and said "Nowa's name is Nowa the forest guardian" while smiling and shaking hands. He then turn towards the blond and offers his hand but the blond didn't take it and cooly said "Combat Master Alleyne" when she said that he was reminded of Samui when they first met a cold personality but he bet that deep down she had a caring heart just doesn't want to show it.

He then turn his attention towards his *suppose* sister and when they looked at each other she said "my name is Aki Uzumaki-Namikaze Sparda second child of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze nii-san" when she said nii-san it bought an emotion that he only felt when Konohamaru and his teammates would call him boss.

(**Aki's house**)

They walked the rest of the way to Aki's home in silence when they got there they went inside and when't to where Kushina was resting Naruto looked at her and felt something wass off with her then he heard a voice in his head "_**mm so she is still alive I'm surprised**_" when Naruto heard the voice it surprised him "_Kyubi? your still here?_" Naruto ask inside his head "_**yes kit I'm still here and I know whats wrong with your mother**_" kyubi said making Naruto widen his eyes when everyone saw him widen his eyes only konan knew that he was talking to the tailed beast "_you know whats wrong with her then tell me what it is_" he ask hoping to be able to wake his mother up "_**it's simple she doesn't have much chakra in her system and with me not being within her body it's trying to build up the chakra that is missing but since we're here you and that girl that calls you nii-san can restore her chakra that she lost when I was pulled from her**_" Kyubi said.

When Naruto heard that he looked towards his sister "I know how we can wake her up put your hand over her stomach and I'll do the rest" when Aki heard this she was hesitant at first but slowly began to move her hand over her moms stomach hoping he knows what he is doing then Naruto put his hand over hers and begun to push chakra from both of their bodies to Kushina when this was going on Aki felt like she was being drain so she tried to pull her hand back but Naruto kept her hand in place "no don't move I know it feels weird using chakra for the first time but if you want mom to wake up then we need to give her a lot of our chakra" Naruto said still looking at their mother hoping to see a reaction after 10 minutes of giving their chakra they saw a reaction Kushina's eyes fluttered a few time and slowly opened.

When Kushina opened her eyes her vision was blurry she saw a couple of people standing over her two of them with their hands out with what she can feel were giving chakra to her but then felt them stop and heard "Kaa-san how do you feel?" ask the blond man "Kaa-san can you hear us?" ask the silver haired girl with red and blond tips but before she can say anything she fell back to sleep which made Aki worried that it wasn't enough chakra they gave her and put her hands over her mothers stomach again turn her attention towards her brother "let's do it again she didn't get enough" she said "no she has enough already the amount we gave her well let her body replenish her chakra itself" Naruto said having his eyes closed with red eyeliner around his eyes that disappered before he opened them again grabing his sister's hand and pushing it away lightly.

**KNOCK KONCK KNOCK**

All eyes turn towards the door and Aki goes towards it and opens to see

(**End Chapter**)

**sorry to my reads that this chapter took some time to make anyway leave a review of what you think of this chapter so**

**PEACE**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers: I don****'****t own Naruto or Queen****'****s Blade but i do own a penny**

(**Chapter 6**)

(**Meeting and a demon**)

When Aki opened the door she saw the Elf Elders standing there "Elders what are you doing here?" she asked opening the door a little more to let them in "we are here because we have heard that you, Alleyne and Nowa brought someone into the village now where is he" one of the elders said demanding to know where the person was. They turn their heads towards the door of Kushina's room and saw Naruto standing there looking at them with a bored look "who are you and what do you want" Naruto ask not wanting to deal with a couple of old geezers.

"we are this village elders boy so you better show us some respect and answer our question" said the head elder "fine hurry up and ask me what you want to know so I can get back to looking after my mother" he said to them in an uninterested tone of voice "our main question would be where are you and your family from" the elder ask "originally we were from this world but do to circumstance we had to leave and set up home in another world for a few centuries we lived there then we were attacked leaving only a hand full of survivors, years later we find ourselves here" Naruto told them and saw their reaction to his story "you expect us to believe that you and your family came from another world" an elder said to him.

Naruto looked at the elder who said that and gave him a blank stare "I could care less about what you think now if you don't mind I would like to get back to looking after my mother and wait for her to wake up, I'll leave after that" he told the elders and went back into the room making the elders mad they turn their attention towards Alleyne and begun to ask her questions.

The eldest elder ask the first question "can he be trusted to stay in our village until his mother wakes up?" still looking towards the bedroom watching to make sure Naruto wasn't listening to their conversation. Alleyne look at the elder and said "maybe I don't know if he can be but I will follow any decision you make elder" bowing to him at the end.

The second Elder then ask his question "what do you know of that dark power I feel deep down in his being that vial aura" Aki answered this question "that power you felt was sealed into him, myself and our little brother when we were born. That power is part of a demon that attacked our homeland but all it's power couldn't be sealed in one child so it was divided into three parts, yin, yang and both mixed in one" she told them walking towards her mom's room.

The third Elder then ask his question before Aki walked into the room "which part was sealed into you and your brothers?" when this was asked Aki stop and answered "yin was sealed into me, yang into Naruto-nii well the remainder of both yin and yang were sealed into Nero our little brother" she told them what she knew from a letter she read that was from her mother before they were transported to this world.

The Elders nods their heads in satisfaction but the last Elder ask his question "can this beast power influence you or your brothers?" earning a few looks of wonder in that question and looked towards Aki wanting to know if she and her family can be trusted in the forest village.

"Aki or Nero can be influence by the Kyuubi because they don't hold the soul of the beast" Naruto answer from the doorway having everyone turn their heads towards them "but that also means they can't use all of its power but only up to three tails I'd say I'll have to ask it later" he told them but when he said he can talk to it Aki, Nowa and the Elders got worried while Alleyne got into a battle stance just to be safe.

Naruto looked at them and chuckled a little "don't worry it can't take over my body unless I use its powers beside the only time I use it is when I really need it" he said. Then before he could say anything else they all heard a moan come from the room he was standing in front of both Aki and Naruto quickly entered the room and saw their mom was stirring bringing a hand up to her face and rub her eyes removing the sleep from the corner of her eyes. Kushina open her eyes and saw she had blurry vision then heard "Kaa-san can you hear me, are you alright" a feminine voice said to her. She looked to her left and saw the same silver haired girl that had red and blond tips on them it took her a few minutes for a name to pass her thoughts "Aki-chan is that you" Kushina said bringing a hand up to her face getting a nod from her "hai Kaa-san it me" Aki said to her mother with tears coming down her face. When Kushina heard that she grabs her daughter and pulled her into a hug and the both of them cried for 10 minutes.

After they were done Aki looked towards Naruto making Kushina look at him and when she saw his face she want wide-eyed "m-Minato-koi" when she said that Naruto raised an eyebrow and said "sorry I'm not Minato Namikaze" Naruto told her when she heard he wasn't Minato another name came to mind "Naruto-kun my son" she quickly grab him as well and pulled both him and Aki into another hug and once again cried for another 5 minutes after she was done crying again she looked around looking for her youngest child "my children where's you little brother? Where's Angelo" she ask wanting to know why her youngest wasn't there with them

They looked at their mother then at each others worried about what to tell her when Kushina saw them look at each other and saw the worrieness in their eyes and became a little scared on what happen they then look at their mother with Aki speaking "Angelo isn't here, he left the village we're in a few months ago" they both looked at her to see what her reaction would be and they saw a little sadness in her eyes "don't worry mom, me and Naruto-nii well find him and bring him back" Aki said with a lot of determination in her voice making their mother look up at them.

Kushina then wrapped her her arms around Naruto's and Aki's neck and pulled them close to her and hug them letting tears run down her cheeks and sob a little. When this happen both Naruto and Aki were stunned at first then Aki hug back also letting a few tears roll down her cheeks happy to be able to hug her mother.

While Naruto stood stun for a few more minutes feeling an unknown emotion bubbling up inside him he smiled and hug back because for the first time in his life he was hugging his mother.

So both he and his sister continued to hug her wanting to enjoy this feeling for a few minutes. 10 minutes later the three calmed down then Aki begun to tell Kushina about her's and Angelo's life since they first came to this world up until now "then I bump into nii-san here as he was fighting a big demon then Angelo showed up and ask nii-san if his name was Naruto then he left with the big armored demon, that was about an hour ago now" she said telling her mother on when she bumped into Naruto then Kushina turn her attention towards her son and saw him deep in thought "penny for your thoughts" Kushina said to her son.

Deep in thought Naruto heard someone talk but didn't heard what the said and look up to see it was his mother asking him something "huh what was that" he ask this got a light chuckle from her "I said what's on your mind Sochi?" she ask again looking at her eldest child "I was just thinking it's going to take some time for me to get use to the idea of having siblings and a mother but I think I can with time" Naruto said as he said that Aki felt a little sad that he said it felt odd having siblings but became happy what he said he'll try to get use to it while Kushina smiled at her eldest child for being understanding about the situation.

Then Kushina wanted to find out what has been happening back in Konoha since she left "so tell me Sochi what has happen in Konoha after I left" she ask.

Naruto then begun to explain on what has happen in Konoha (an: everything is canon I don't want to right it all down) after an hour of explaining on what's been going on in Konoha and when he got to this world and about his journey she then begun staring at Naruto for a few seconds then ask "so tell me Sochi have you found a girlfriend yet" giving him a look that said tell-me-now-or-I'll-hurt-you which made him stiff and nod franticly "so what's the girl's name?" she added wanting more details of her future daughter in-law.

"their names are Kurenai and Samui" he said and when he said two girls name she continued to stare at him at him with narrowed eyes"you have two girlfriends Sochi" she ask in a scary tone of voice getting another frantic nod from the scared blond

"so Sochi who is this woman you were traveling with before" Kushina ask narrowing her eyes at him making him shiver at that look "um huh w-what would y-you like to know kaa-san" he ask her a little nervous at seeing that look "what was her name" she ask.

"her name is Echidna" he said fast wanting to get this conversation over with

"how long did you travel with her" continuing to ask him another question

"we travel for a few hours" he answered still feeling scared

"did anything happen while you were travelling" she ask again this time seeing his cheeks tinge a little red and was looking away trying to find a way out of the room

"in any case you need to get your rest, your body still need to recover it's lost chakra" Naruto said trying to get out of the room keyword trying but Kushina grab his arm stopping him from leaving the room

"oh no you don't" she said jerking him back then they heard a

*thud*

making everyone in the room to look at what made that sound. What they saw was a little red book when Naruto saw what it was he began to freak out at knowing what it was and once again started to look franticly around the room and saw a window on the other side of the bed then felt her hand let go of his arm. When that happen he reacted fast leap over the bed and out of the window leaving everyone with a confused expression on their face and sweatdrop at him.

Then Kushina grabbed the book and saw what it was the whole room then went very cold and a malice aura filled the room then with a mighty roar "NARUTO UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE GET YOUR LITTLE ASS BACK HERE NOW" she screamed out jumping off her bed and leap out the same window Naruto jumped out of and begun to chase after her son.

Naruto was able to get a few miles out of the elf village before he felt something chasing after him but he already knew who it was he looked behind him and saw a red blur catching up to him fast. He tried to tap into the fox's chakra keyword once again is tried but didn't have enough time before the red blur appeared in front of him making him stop a branch away from the red shroud.

Watching as it turn he saw his mother standing there with a sweet smile but to him it was a little to sweet and started to sweat "Sochi would you mind telling me why you have an Icha-Icha book in your weapon pouch" Kushina ask in a sweetly tone but it didn't fool Naruto as he felt malice pouring off her in waves making any animal within a 3 mile radius piss/shit itself from the malice or dropped dead.

"well are you going to tell me why you have it" she ask again wanting an answer

"um w-we-well you s-see ummm" was all he could stuttered out before a voice spoke in his head 'blame Jiraiya it'll save your life' the voice said.

What ever the voice was he thanked it and thought of a time where they talked during his training trip "it was Jiraiya he told me if I didn't continue his book series he would stop training me" Naruto said shaking out of fear hoping his mom would believe him then a blast of more malice exploded out of Kushina and another mighty roar

"JIRAIYA HOW DARE YOU TRY AND CORRUPT MY SOCHI WHEN I GET UP THERE I'LL KILL YOU A SECOND TIME" she shouted to the heaven's everyone in the village heard her shouted again and felt petty for this Jiraiya person for having the wrath of a mother on him and went back to their daily lives.

**(In Heaven)**

We find Jiraiya looking down at the scene sweating at hearing Kushina's threat to kill him "DAMN YOU NARUTO" he shouted down. As he was shouting that a blond spiky haired man came up behind Jiraiya "what are you shouting about sensei?" ask his student getting Jiraiya to turn around and look at him

"Minato your son just sold me out to your wife and now she's going to kill me when she gets up here" he said to his student getting a confused look from the Yondaime Hokage

"what do you mean by that" he ask him wondering what he was talking about

"he just said if he didn't continued writing my stories I would stop training him" he told him getting a blank look from his student

"but you did say that don't forget a part of my soul was within the seal while you were training him" he said to his sensei getting a nervous chuckle from the perverted sage and a sweatdrop from the blond man shaking his head.

**(Back with Naruto and Kushina)**

We find our hero wrapped in chakra chains that was coming out of Kushina's hand being drag back to the elf village "mom why the hell am I wrapped up like this let me go" Naruto asked her struggling, trying to get out of the chains with no such luck but he has notice that the more he struggled the more the chains tighten

"nope not until you learn your lesson on writing those perverted books, now stop struggling and accept it" she said walking into the village when they got in everyone what looking at him most of them had an amused look on their face while some laughed at him

"mom come on I only wrote it so Jiraiya wouldn't stop training me" he said trying to convince her to release the chains. After a few minutes they came up to Aki's house and went inside Kushina look around and saw there wasn't anybody in the living room then heard a paper rattling in her room confused she begun to walk towards her bedroom dragging Naruto with her.

When they walked in they saw the four ladies three with blushes on their faces while the youngest had a look of confusing on her face.

As Kushina saw what the were reading she shouted "what do you think you four are doing" startling them making Aki drop the book with her blush darkening the same as the blond elf "w-w-we were j-just w-won-wondering why I-it was p-per-perver-ted" Aki stuttered out embarrassed at being caught reading the little red book.

While the two had blushes on their face a different color each 'I can't believe I was caught reading a book like that' Alleyna thought to herself trying to cover her face with her red beret. While Konan had a light blush on her face from liking the book since she likes reading it 'I'll ask him if I can read it later' she thought to herself wanting to get her hands on it. Lastly the young forest guardian with a confuse expression on her face tilting her head to the side 'what was that book about I couldn't understand it' she thought to herself.

Kushina stared at the four women in front of her with narrowed eyes then back at Naruto which to her surprise was free from her chains then look towards the four women again and saw him picking the book up then look back at her "sorry kaa-san but I promised ero-sennin that I would continue writing his books if he died but unlike his it's not mostly smut and at least now it has a plot" Naruto said holding the book out to her "read it if you don't believe me" he added challenging her to read it.

Kushina looked at the book for a few minutes thinking if she should read it or not she then grabs the book and flipped it open to the middle of the book and read it.

When she was done reading the chapter she only had a light blush on her face and looked back at her son with her eyes covered by her lovely red hair leaving Naruto very nervous on what she thought of his book then she raised her head looking at him sternly.

A minute later a big shit eating grin appeared on her face and shouted "my Sochi isn't a pervert Jiraiya never corrupted you hahaha take that you stupid perverted old hermit" happy her son isn't like his godfather and did a little happy dance making everyone in the room sweatdrop.

But then Kushina in middle dance begun to wobble and feel dizzy when everyone saw this both Naruto and Aki reacted fast and caught her before she fell on the ground "what going on? What happen to mom" Aki ask very worried about her mother "nothings wrong she just feeling a little exhausted from using what little chakra we gave her" Naruto told her then look back at the bed "come let's put her back on the bed" getting a nod from his sister carrying her to the bed and laid her down.

After laying her down everyone left the room and went into the living room "so how long well she be asleep for?" Aki ask wanting to know when she can talk to her mom and learn more about her family and about her father "she well need to rest for a few days since she used up most of the chakra we both gave her but she well be back on her feet so don't worry" Naruto said sitting down on one of the couches and closed his eyes to think of a new plan but didn't want to stop here without a supply of Kunai's or Shuriken's.

Then a thought occured to him and bonks himself on the head "ahh how can I be so stupid" he said to himself having everyone in the room looking at him with a confused expression on their faces they saw him stand up bit his right thumb and did a couple of hand signs then slam his right hand down on the table and shouted "Kuchiyose no Jutsu".

When he did that they saw black symbol's appear around his hand and a puff of smoke appeared out of his hand.

When Naruto did the technique he felt that he used up more chakra then he would normally use to summon a toad when the smoke cleared they saw a small orange toad with a small blue vest "Naruto! it's about time you summon one of us what the hell kept you" the small orange toad shouted then notice how big Naruto was and looked at himself seeing how small he was "hey why did you summon me like this?" he shouted again not liking being small "sorry Gamakichi but I summon you like that so you wouldn't break the table" said Naruto rubbing the back of his head with a smile on his face then became serious "Gamakichi I want you to go back and tell Fukasaku that I'm going to summon him here alright" he said getting a nod from his summoning partner "alright" Gamakichi said but didn't go making Naruto tilt his head in confusing then saw Gamakichi held out his hands "well come on where's my sneak" he said doing the give me-give me-give me gesture Naruto then begun going through his his pockets and found a candy bar and tossed it at him.

When Gamakichi grabbed the bar he waved good-bye and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

He then looked up and saw the shock looks of his sister and two elves "oh right I guess you three haven't seen a summoning creature before huh" he said getting nods from them "how were you able to do that nii-san?" Aki ask wondering how he was able to summon a talking toad while Allynne and Nowa were having similar thoughts as well "I was able to do that through the toad summoning contract I signed when I was thirteen" he said remembering his early gennin years and his training trip with Jiraiya "can anyone sign this contract or is there a catch to it" Aki ask making her brother look at her "anyone can sign it but only if the contract holder says it's alright which just happens to be me now since my master died a few months back" Naruto said with a sad expression on his face having the sad memory of when he was told Jiraiya died fighting Nagato.

When Konan heard him say that she herself felt sad that Nagato killed their old sensei and seeing his body sink to the bottom of the lake in Ame while the others felt sad for him about hearing that "he was also our godfather Aki" he told her.

Before she can react to that Naruto felt a tug and did the Kuchiyose no Jutsu and out of the puff of smoke appeared a toad that had many winkles on it's face as well as a smile "Naruto-chan it's about time you summoned us" the old toad said with an old scratchy tone "it's great to see you as well Fuka-ji" Naruto said with a smile on his face as well "and sorry I didn't summon you earlier but I kind of forgot too" scratching the back of his head "that's alright but make sure to summon ma since she's been a little worried about you since you were sent to this world" Fukasaku said then look around.

His eyes landed on Konan and had a bit of an hated gleam in them making her look at the ground and feel guilty about what she done when Naruto saw this he stood up for her "Fuka-ji stop making Konan-chan feel uneasy" Naruto said to the old toad making him turn his attention back to the young sage "but she is a part of the Akatsuki's who are after you" he reason'd making Konan feel more sad "she was a part of them but now she is with me trying to write a wrong both her and Nagato did and is helping me find the answer ero-sennin wanted to know" Naruto said wanting Fukasaku to trust Konan "besides granny Tsunade sent her here to protect me from them if they cross to this world somehow" Naruto added hoping that would cheer up Konan looking her way and saw it did.

As Fukasaku heard Naruto say this he knew Naruto was right but he would still watch her just in case "so what is the reason you have summon me Naruto-chan" the old toad ask still curious of what he wanted "ah yes the reason I summon you here is to ask a favor" Naruto said getting a curious look from the old toad "a favor? sure what's the favor" he ask "the favor is, I was wondering if I can use a few toads to watch over a few places for me" Naruto ask hoping to have the priestess shrine and the Mikado in Hinomoto watched over and protected.

When Fukasaku heard this he only became more curious "why would you want to look over these places for Naruto-chan?" he ask wondering what was going on "the reason for that is because before I left this place the advisors of the Mikado, a country called Hinomoto's ruler are planning something and I feel it's going to be bad so I want to make sure that nothing happens to her, her country and her loyal warriors" Naruto explained his reason for wanting the toads to watch over her and the shrine warrior priestesses.

Fukasaku sat there for a few minutes thinking it over then look up back up at Naruto with a smile on his face "alright I'll have a few toads watch over these places but I need you to summon them from those location alright" he said getting a nod from the young sage "oh before I forget Fukasaku I would like to introduce you to these people" Naruto said gesturing his hand towards the three ladies sitting across from him and Konan.

When Fukasaku turn his attention towards the three and gave them a smile "hello my name is Fukasaku elder of the toad summons" he introduce himself "Nowa's name is Nowa" the cheerful elf said introducing herself to the small old toad shaking his han...fin "my name is Allynne" the blond elf said in a cool voice then he turn his attention toward the last "and what is your name young lady" he ask getting her to look at the toad "my name is Aki Uzumaki-Namikaze Sparda younger sister to Naruto-nii" Aki said introducing herself to him and when she said that Fukasaku gain a look of shock making him turn his head towards Naruto "is this true Naruto-chan" he ask shocked at hearing that getting a nod in return "yes it's true, my mom and two siblings were sent here the same way I was but they came here on the night Kyuubi attack the village by my father" Naruto said explaining how and when his family got there.

"Wait you said two siblings right" he ask wanting to conform what he heard "yeah our little brother went out on his own though from what I was told he's looking for a way to get back home to the leaf village" Naruto told him "a way back to the leaf? Why doesn't he just us the jutsu that got you, Kurenai and Samui here?" he ask confused on why he didn't just use that "the thing is they don't know how to use chakra since they got here and my mom was in a coma up until an hour ago" he told him getting a look of understanding "I see then how about we have a few toads come here as well and teach her how to use chakra" Fukasaku said.

When the elder toad said that Aki attention was put on him then looked towards her brother "yeah I think that's a good idea then after that have her sign the contract alright" Naruto said wanting her to learn how to use her chakra. Fukasaku then turn his attention towards the silver haired girl "so Aki-chan would you like to learn how to use chakra and sign the toad summoning contract just like your big brother and father have?" he ask her.

When she heard her father signed it as well she became shocked and excited "hai I would be honored if I can sign it" she answered in an instant wanting to feel closer to her father then Fukasaku look back at Naruto "I'll summon the toad that well be training Aki on her chakra tomorrow then I'll summon the others that well be looking after the Mikado and her warrior priestesses when I send a few clones there and can you give a toad a few chakra storage seals" Naruto said telling him the plan Fukasaku nod his head and waved good bye leaving in a puff of smoke but not before they heard "be sure to summon Ma next time".

Naruto then look up at Aki and smiled "I'll summon the toad at around 9 in the morning tomorrow alright" he said telling them when to be up by getting a nod in response "alright" Aki said with determination in her eyes and a confidant smile on her face then he look towards the two elves sitting on the couch "if you two want to watch your welcome to join us" he said offering them a chance to see what kind of training they would be doing "I wanna see you train Aki-chan" Nowa shouted happily then Allynne look at her "Nowa you must restrain yourself, you score a 5" she said cooly lecturing her student then look back at Naruto "I'll join as well maybe I might be able to teach something new to my students" she said getting up and going towards the door "me and Nowa will meet you here when you summon the toads" she told him walking out the door with Nowa right behind her waving good bye at them.

Naruto continued looking towards the door a few seconds after they left and only had one thing to say "she likes me" he said with a goofy grin on his face then got bonk on the head making him hiss in pain then look beside him and saw Konan with an innocent smile "what was that for" he ask her still rubbing his head "whatever do you mean Naruto-kun" she said in a low sweet tone. Naruto then look out the window and notice it was getting dark and yawn feeling tired "where well I be sleeping Aki" he ask his little sister wanting to sleep Aki then got up and walked towards the door next to their mothers bedroom "you will be sleeping in Angelo's room for now" she said opening the door for him.

Naruto nod his head stood up and went into the bedroom and sat down on the bed noticing how comfy it was then look towards her with a light smile on his face "thanks...imouto" he said laying down on the bed. When Naruto said that Aki felt really happy about being call imouto and had a small tear roll down "your welcome onii-san" she said closing the door with a smile on her face.

**(next morning)**

We find our blond friend standing in a small field waiting for his sister and her friends to arrive then he saw them walking out of the bushes and stood before him "alright I'm ready to train on how to use my chakra" Aki said determined.

Naruto nod his head and begun to do the summoning hand signs and slammed his palm on the ground shouting "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" and two puffs of smoke appeared when the smoke cleared they saw another small winkled old toad only this one have female and had purple on the top of it's head and make-up on while the other was a blue dog size toad then there was a loud smack on the side of Naruto's head by a stick "owww what was that for shiima-baa" Naruto said out loud hold his head in pain "that was for making an old toad worry about what has been going on" Shiima said with her arms crossed "now then where is the one who needs training" she ask looking around and saw the three women standing a little off to the side "Aki step forward and introduce yourself to Shiima-baa" Naruto said rubbing the side of his head.

Aki stood in front of the old sage and slightly bowed "my name is Aki Uzumaki-Namikaze Sparda, second child of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze" she said introducing herself getting a smile on the old sage "it's a pleasure to meet you Aki-chan, my name is Shiima and I'm the other elder summoning toad of Mt. Myo" Shiima said then turn towards the blue toad "Mei-chan you can begin training Aki-chan now" she told the dog size toad getting a nod in response "hai Shiima-sama" the toad said hopping towards the young Sparda decedent "let us begin shall we" said the toad beginning to tell her how to use chakra and showing her examples of how to bring it out.

Shiima then turn her attention back at Naruto and dug into her cloak and pulled out four paper seals "here you go Naruto-chan, here's the chakra storage seals you wanted" she said handing them to him "thanks Shiima-baa now I can get my plans started" Naruto said.

He then begun to push chakra into the seals making Allynne and Nowa look his way and wondered what was going on while Aki was to busy listen to the blue toad to notice "what are you doing" Alleyna ask cooly wondering what he was doing with two pieces of paper in each hand and why he was glowing blue "I'm pushing my chakra into these seals so I can attach them to my clones when I'm done" Naruto said concentrating on his chakra getting a nod from the blond elf.

While Nowa kept looking at his cheeks and saw his whiskers got a little more define then raised her hand and started rubbing his cheeks startling him a little slightly leaning his head back and having Alleyna look at her "Nowa it's not nice to do that without his permission" Allynne said in an annoyed tone "you score 0 points" she added making Nowa feel a little bad "it's no problem it's just a little weird having someone rub my whisker marks" Naruto said not wanting Nowa in trouble.

Then he look back to the chakra seals and notice they were full he put his hand into a familiar cross "kage bunshin no jutsu" he shouted and two clones puff to life and attach one seal to each and handed the other ones "alright the one I attached to you two should be enough for the both of you to get to Hinomoto and you shouldn't pop from just one hit as well...I hope so anyway" Naruto said getting nods from the both of them then pointed to the one on the right "you well go to the capital of Hinomoto and sneak inside to inform the Mikado that I well be watching over her with my toads and her advisers so I can see what they are planning alright" he told that clone getting a smile "hai" it said and disappeared in a swirl of leaves then he pointed to the clone on the left "and I want you to go to the shrine and tell the head priestess about the plan as well and also tell Kurenai-chan and Samui-chan about the situation and if anything happens have the toads reverse summon me" he added telling it getting a nod as well and shunshin away to Hinomoto as well.

Naruto then heard someone approaching to the clearing and turn his head to the right and saw his mother appearing out of the tree line into the field looking around and when Shiima saw Kushina standing there she flipped "Kushina-chan you really are alive I can't believe it" she shouted out loud shocked at seeing Kushina making said woman smile at the old toad "it's good to see you as well Shiima-sama" Kushina said bowing slightly.

She then turn her attention to Naruto "so what are you and Aki-chan doing here Sochi" Kushina ask wondering if she can help "I'm having a toad teach Aki on how to use chakra since when we gave you ours she said she felt odd using it for the first time" Naruto said telling his mother what he was doing "hey mom I'm going to be leaving in a week so I was wondering if you can take care of her training" he added asking her to make sure Aki trained since he wasn't going to be there "how long will you be gone for Sochi" ask Kushina hoping it wouldn't be long "well I need to go to a town called Vosk and look for a blacksmith named Cattleya and ask her if she can make me some Kunai's and Shuriken's" Naruto said telling her what he was doing up till he gets there "until then I want to learn about the elves before I go" he added looking at both Alleyna and Nowa wondering if it would be alright "if you wish to learn about our culture then you will need to ask the elders but I doubt they would tell you our history" Alleyna told him knowing the elders wouldn't tell him about their peoples culture.

"I think I can convince them to tell me in exchange if I can tell them a little about me and people like me" Naruto said wondering if he told the elders about jinchuriki's would they tell him about themselves "what do you mean people like you Naruto-kun" Nowa ask wondering what he was talking about tilting her head to the side "Sochi you mean..." was all Kushina said knowing what he was talking about getting a nod in response this only confused the two elves "Alleyna can you bring me to the elders please" Naruto ask her kindly.

Alleyna look at him and closed her eyes to think after a few minutes she open her eyes and gave him a nod "alright but I highly doubt they will talk to you" she said turning around walking towards the village "follow me" she stated cooly with Naruto following "as you wish babe" he said with a goofy grin plastered on his face making her cheeks turn a light pink but unnoticeable.

As they left Kushina giggled a little hearing her son flirt with the blond elf then turn her attention to her daughter and saw she was trying to tap into her chakra but was failing at it "you need to feel your chakra first before bringing it out" Kushina said telling her daughter what to do while Nowa was still watching them for a few minutes then left to follow her teacher and new friend.

**(with Naruto)**

Naruto and Alleyna walk into the village looking around he saw all the villagers staring at him some with wonder, some with hate and a few with blushes on their faces as Naruto was looking at them a flashback of when he was a kid with Konoha villagers standing around him glaring at him.

While that thought was passing through his mind Alleyna saw the stares as well then took a glance at Naruto and saw his eyes had a look of reminisce and wondered what he was thinking then he look at her making her turn her head quickly then having enough of the silence he decided to start up a conversation "so huh Allyenna what do you do here?" wanting to know what she does in the village.

After a few minutes of silence she turn her attention to him and answered "I am a combat master, I train the warriors in this forest how to fight and defend themselves" with a hint of pride in her voice as well as a small smile on her face which made Naruto realize how beautiful she looks when she smiles and decided to tease her about it "so you can smile" he said with his foxy grin.

When she heard him say that her smile disappeared instantly leaving only a blush on her face then stared at him with narrowed eyes "and what does that suppose to mean" asking him in an annoyed tone "I mean you look beautiful when you smile! I'm not sure if anyone ever told you that" Naruto said continuing walking.

As he said that Alleyna stop in her tracks when he said she was beautiful it made her feel an emotion she never felt before because no man in her village never had the courage to say that to her cause of the fact she was the most fearful woman in the forest she then only had one thing to say to that "for a human you interest me" she said making him stop and walk past him leaving Naruto with only one thought 'damn it she won' watching her walk a steps ahead of him then his eyes wondered down to take a glance at her nicely shape rear as he stared he saw she was lightly swaying her hips then continued walking catching up to her.

They got to the elders treehouse a few minutes later and climb a series of stairs when they got to the top they saw the elders standing a few feet away from them waiting for them by the looks of it "Alleyna why have you brought this human here?" the first elder ask staring at the blond with a bit of hate along with a few other elders "he has ask me to bring him here so he can learn of our people and why there is a hatred for humans" Alleyna answered the elder getting a few shock looks from them "and why should we tell him of our history" ask another elder getting a few others to agree with him "because I'm curious about the elves of this forest but I wouldn't have ask if I didn't have something to trade for that information" Naruto said to them getting a few looks of interest about what he would trade for learning their history "oh and what would you give to learn of our history" one of them ask.

Naruto closed his eyes to think of what he can trade a few minutes later he open his eyes looking at the elders and said "how about I tell you the history of my homeland and a story" as the elders heard this they turn and talked amounts themselves discussing rather or not to accept this deal they then turn their attention towards Alleyna "can we trust him with our history Combat Master Alleyna?" they ask her.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds thinking back to yesterday she felt they can trust him but only to a point since they still don't know much about him "I believe he can be trusted with a little bit of our history" she said telling them of what she thinks of the blond and that made their decision and turn to the blond Sparda "alright we will tell you of our history as long as you tell us yours and that story" they said walking into the tree building with Alleyna following close behind "thanks Alleyna-chan" Naruto called out making her stop dead in her tracks turning her head slightly towards him then continued to walk inside "your welcome" was all she said to him before disappearing inside with Naruto following inside as well and saw the elders standing at their podiums with Alleyna standing in front of the elders waiting for him to stand in front of the elders.

**(a few hours later)**

We see our hero walking out of the elders chamber's after hearing their history he now understands why most of the elves in the forest gave him hated glares or look like they were afraid of him. It reminded him of his childhood being a jinchuriki it was the same for the elven people as humans hated them and treated them the same as him.

So they choose to live in the forest isolating themselves from the rest of the world living only in the forest then he notice someone walking up to him and stood next to him making him turn to see it was Alleyna standing behind him "you know, you remind me of my sensei Iruka" Naruto said peeking her interest.

"what was this Iruka person like" she ask wondering who this person was.

"Iruka-sensei was the first one to see me as a person and not a demon like the villagers of my home did, he was like a big brother to me" Naruto told her looking up at the afternoon sky.

As they were standing there a wind blow past them as it hit them Naruto felt something wrong 'something's not right I smell taint in the air' Naruto thought to himself then glance at Alleyna and saw she felt the the shift in the wind "you felt it as well huh" getting a nod from the blond haired woman.

Naruto looked around trying to scenes where the aura was coming from then looked up and saw a rift in the sky "what the hell is that" he said aloud getting Alleyna to look up and saw what he was talking about after a few minutes of staring at it they saw something shooting out of it and landed in front of the tree they were in showing it was a human size demon.

The demon had greyish blue skin, horns spiked up on top of it's head, claws on it's hands and feet and it had full black eyes.

The demon looked around then up staring at Naruto straight in the eyes "SPAR...DA" it said then jumped high in the air landing a few feet to his right making Naruto summoned Yamato into his hand as he did his blond hair turn silver and get into a stance with his other hand on the handle of the blade ready to cut down the demon but before he could fight it the elders came out of the building wondering what the noise was about making all three look at them.

Naruto slightly turn his head to the blond elf "Alleyna-chan you better get your elders away from here before this demon decides to attack them" Naruto told her getting ready to strike the demon while Alleyna looked at Naruto with a nod knowing it was a good idea then she turn her attention to them "hurry" she said getting the elders to walk ahead of her.

After Alleyna got the elders away from the area Naruto drew his sword and slashed at the demon only for it to dodge and swung it's claws grazing Naruto's right shoulder slightly Naruto took another swing but once again the demon dodge the strike and jump a few steps away 'damn this demon is fast how do I kill it' he thought thinking of a way to kill this demon.

Then all of the sudden a small white and orange blur crashed into it making the demon slid face first into the ground. Naruto stared at the demon then at the person standing on top of the demon "Nowa-chan what are you doing hurry up and get out of here now" Naruto shouted at her not wanting her to get hurt.

When Nowa heard him shouting at her to get away she was a little confused at first then turn her attention back to the demon she landed on and jumped off it landing next to Naruto holding her staff ready to combat the monster.

Naruto then glance at Nowa "Nowa-chan I want you to get out of here now" he said making Nowa turn her attention towards the now silver haired swordsman. As she looked at him she saw his arms and was shocked at seeing two demonic red arms "Nowa hurry up and leave I don't want you to see what I'm about to do" he said with half his face showing while the other half was covered by his hair.

When Nowa heard his voice it scared her a little as she can hear the blood lust in his word sounding just like a demon but also can hear the human tone in it as well.

She continued to stare at Naruto for a few seconds then nod her head "hai Naruto-san Nowa well go help the others" she said turning around and jumped to go find her master but not before looking back taking another glance at Naruto and hope he would be alright since he was the first male human friend she had.

As Nowa left Naruto once again drew his sword but before Yamato was completely drawn an idea pop into his head and re-sheath Yamato putting his hand into the all familiar cross "Kage Bunshin no jutsu" and 10 clones popped into existence then two jumped to another platform on the tree across from them.

"Alright you bastard you wanna play? Well then lets play" he said shouting the last part as one of his clones dashed towards the demon to hold it in place but the demon slid out of the way and got behind the clone then launched itself through said clone popping it out of existence then another two clones appeared behind it.

One clone was coming at it low while the other was in the air with a Rasengan in it's hand aiming it at the demon's head but again it slid out of the way and slashed them with it's claws destroying them then dash towards a group of clone and cut them down.

As this was happening Naruto received the memories from the clones that was and is being destroyed by the fast demon and begun to formulate a plan on how to slay the demon.

Naruto then felt natural chakra wash over him from one of the clones he had sent away earlier then smirked creating two more clones beside himself then raise his right hand up in-between the clone who had their hands around his pushing their chakra into a tight glowing ball then faded like blades began to form around the ball spinning so fast it began to give off a screeching sound "Senjutsu: Rasenshuriken" Naruto shouted holding it above his head with four clones appearing behind it and grabbing each of it's limbs bringing a smirk to his face.

Naruto then reared his arm back then threw his arm forward flinging the Rasenshuriken at the demon as it was struggling to get free from the clones tight grip but to no avail then it was hit the clones dispersed in a puff of smoke while the demon was being shredded apart then it expanded making the ball in the middle bigger and bigger until the chakra blades around it disappeared.

The ball then explodes sending shockwaves throughtout the forest village.

After four minutes the jutsu finally died down with only the head of the demon falling to the ground.

Naruto then fell down on one knee feeling a little exhausted "damn why am I feeling like this?" asking himself then heard people landing behind him making him turn his head to see Aki, Allynne, Nowa and Kushina standing there three of them with worried expressions on their faces while the last kept a straight face "it's dead now" then fall over.

**(End Chapter)**

**hello readers first off i like to say sorry it took me a long while to get this chapter out but 2012 wasnt that best year for me anyway leave a review on what you think of this chapter**

**PEACE**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Chapter 7)**

It's been two weeks since the demon attack and mostly everyone in the elven village warmed up to our blond hero for protecting their elders from the demon.

We find our blond friend finished packing a few supply's in his scroll, rolled it up and strapped it over his shoulder, looking around the room one last time and walked out the room. Naruto step into the living room and saw his mother, sister and Konan standing by the door with sad looks coming from Kushina's and Aki's faces. Kushina look up and turn towards him with worry in her voice "do you have to go right now Sochi?" she ask getting a nod in return from her son "yes I do Kaa-san, I need to get some more Kunai's and Shurikens, because I only have half a set each left and as well as restock a few other supplies" he explains to her again for the twentieth time in the past 24 hours.

Aki walked up to her brother with a sad smile on her face "take care of yourself Naruto-nii, don't get into any trouble while on your journey" Aki said giggling lightly at her own joke. She gave him a hug wanting to give him a good going away gift.

They hugged for a couple of minutes and backed away, he then looked at Konan and nod at her. "Shall we get going now Naruto-kun" she said with a light smile on her face "yeah let's get going now" walking up to her. He looks back at his mother and sister seeing the sad and worried expressions on their face Naruto just gave them a big smile and left saying "don't worry about me I'll be fine, after all I have Konan-chan alongside me" Konan nods her head at the two and followed behind her sensei's and friends' legacy.

Walking through the forest village both Naruto and Konan were surprised at seeing some of the elves' people standing along the border of their small village "what's going on here?" Naruto ask walking up to them wondering what was happening then saw Alleyne and Nowa stepping in front of the group. Before they could say what was going on Alleyne beat them to it "Nowa and everyone here wants to say goodbye before you left on your journey, and to say their thanks for showing them that, not all humans are bad" Alleyne answered getting a few nods and cheers of agreement from the group.

Naruto liked the feeling he was getting from the few villagers who open their hearts to him and hopefully any other humans that may come to their village. After everyone gave their thanks to the blond their left leaving only Alleyne, Nowa, himself and Konan "be safe while on your journey Naruto-kun" Nowa said with a small smile hoping her friend would be safe.

Naruto smiled back at the young half-elf "don't worry Nowa-chan, I'll be safe" he said patting her on the head then looks up to see Alleyne holding something in her hand and stepped up to him "have a safe trip to your destination Naruto, here you might need these while on your journey" said the combat master holding out a pouch made of leaves. Grabbing the pouch Naruto was wondering what was inside, upon opening it he saw a few rolled up leaves with what look like cream inside it looking back up at her with a bit of an confused expression "it's healing ointment I made for your journey, just in case you need it" Alleyne said in her usual tone, although if you were to look closely you would see her cheeks slightly tinted pink.

Nodding his head, he put the pouch into a seal on his wrist "well, we better get going! I need those supplies of Kunai's and Shuriken's" he said waving good-bye to them.

**(Forest Edge)**

The walk through the forest was relatively silent they didn't talk or anything just walk, Naruto then suddenly stop, this in turn made Konan stop as well and look back at him with a questioning glance "what's wrong Naruto-kun?" she ask tilting her head slightly to the side.

Looking up Naruto then came to a decision "Konan-chan, I want you to go to Hinomoto and join with Kurenai-chan and Samui-chan, before they leave for the mainland" he said wanting her to update Kurenai and Samui on the plan to get back to the Elemental Nations and as well as the situation on the upcoming Fourth Great Shinobi War. Konan didn't like the idea of him walking the land alone, but knew he could handle himself in any situation and reluctantly nods her head to him "hai, Naruto-kun" she said turning and begun to walk.

"Konan-chan" he called to her getting her attention "please take care of yourself out there alright" he added with a smile on his face, hearing the hint of concern in his voice and seeing the smile Konan blushed and nods her head "I will Naruto-kun" she said assuring him. Nodding his head Naruto then tossed her the map he was given weeks ago, saw her catch it and paper-shunshin towards the direction Naruto wanted her to go.

Watching her leave Naruto then turn his attention towards a tree to his right "you can step out from behind that tree now, Aki-chan" he said out loud with his sister stepping out from behind the tree. Aki looked surprised that her brother for noticing that she was following him "how long have you known I was following you nii-san?" she ask her brother wanting to know how she was following him.

"Before you decided to leave this village" he answered her with a smile on his face "your a lot like Tou-san from the story's the academy and ero-sennin told me about him" he added getting an interest expression from the devil girl "can you tell me more about our Tou-san while we walk" she ask with a bit of curiosity in her eyes.

Looking at her he tilts his head then shrugged her shoulders "if you want to know more about Tou-san then ask Kaa-san" he said to her then stopped making her stop as well "how far along are you in your training anyway?" he ask turning his head to her with a curious look on his face. Aki then gained a look of pride on her face, turns around and walks towards a tree, stopping in front of the tree she clamps her hands together and begins to concentrate.

A blue aura then forms around her feet and starts walking up the tree slowly. This earns a surprised expression from her brother which turn to a smile "It's only been two weeks since you started training and yet, you manage to get this far with your chakra control" he said aloud impressed with his sister's hard work. He then remembered how she got this good with her control "it's a good thing Kaa-san intensified your training huh" he added with a big shit eating grin from the training regimen their mother put her through which earn a groan from said girl.

"Please don't remind me nii-san" she pouted not wanting to remember those two weeks of hellish training. (**AN: I won't be doing a flashback for her training not till later...maybe**) "Well in any case we better get going, I really need to get those ninja tools right away" Naruto said quickly started to walk wanting to get going.

Still pouting Aki didn't notice Naruto walking away from her until he step on a branch bringing her out of her pouting "nii-san matte" she shouted quickly running after her brother trying to get him to stop.

Watching from her spot on a branch a few trees away, Kushina had a big happy smile on her face and got all giddy at seeing two of her children getting along so well _'I'm so happy their becoming the family I always wanted, now we need to get Angelo and we can be complete'_ she thought to herself. Turning her head towards the direction Konan left with a smile that only Naruto ever uses when he was planning a prank appeared on her face "Now to meet my future daughters-in-laws" and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

**(End Chapter)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(KB Chapter 8)**

**(Queen's Palace)**

In the palace, a young girl of about 14 years of age with silver hair and reddish eye sat in the throne room perched on her throne. She had a cat ear-like headband on her head along with a metal eye patch on her right eye.

Her attire was composed of a bright red outfit with belts going across the top of it. On her left arm, there were spikes protruding from her pauldron. On her lower body were red hip armour and a hidden blade set that functions as her undergarment. On her legs were red thigh-high and interlaced bands with a beast engraved on her upper thighs, and wears metal heels with long spikes on the toe and heel.

The young girl, Queen Aldra, stared down from her throne to the blond haired traveller that she has been looking for these past few months and now here he was, kneeling in front of her with the Assassins of the Fangs leader and her team surrounding him.

Staring at him for a minute longer she decided to start questioning her prisoner "you are Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Sparda, are you not?" was her first question hoping her assassins got the right one this time and not some phony like the other four times.

Rising his head our whiskered cheek friend glances up to the queen in front of him then to the assassins he got captured by. Looking to his right he saw the leader of the group, a woman with short light blue hair, dark mocha skin, mid c-cup size breasts and was wearing the standard Assassins of the Fang uniform then looks back to Aldra "If you don't mind me asking, but why is it you wanted to speak to me, even though I told your assassins to tell you, I said no" he ask wondering why the queen of Gainos wanted to speak with him so badly to have sent all of her assassins to get him.

'As soon as I find out what it is she wants, I'll grab my sword from the attractive blue hair chick and get out of here' he thought to himself glancing at Yamato which was in her hand. Seeing him looking at his sword she held out her hand towards the blue haired woman "Irma, bring me his sword" she demanded looking at the sword as well.

Nodding her head Irma walked up to the petit girl and presented an O-katana to her queen, looking at the legendary weapon in front of her she could feel it's power radiate from it and went to grab the blade before a small cut appeared on the back of her hand making her flinch, withdrawing her hand away from the weapon.

The second Aldra pulled her hand away the sword jump out of Irma's hands and flow towards Naruto, springing into action Naruto swept his leg around tripping the two assassin's that were holding him down, jumping to his feet Naruto quickly pulled his arms over his legs putting them in front of him and caught Yamato. The moment he caught Yamato his hair turned white and a small flick of light appeared over the wires binding his hands together and was cut a second later.

Seeing the prisoner loose the assassins acted quickly and moved to apprehend him, some throw throwing knives while others drew their short swords. Grabbing the hilt of Yamato, he drew the blade quickly blocking three knives and dodged the slashes from the few assassins that made it to him. Moving as fast as he could Naruto manage to get close to Queen Aldra, who stood up from her seat with a blank expression as she grabbed her broadsword preparing to fight if needed.

Meeting glances with each other a snap was heard and time seem to freeze for our hero, moving his eyes around hoping to see what caused this, his sights set on Aldra or rather a shrouded figure stood next to her, a gasp escapes Naruto as he takes a step back from feeling a very powerful surge of built up energy come from Aldra making him bring his attention back to the little queen.

The next second a sudden formation of an crystalized amber appeared in the spot where Naruto was and trapped in the amber pillar, walking up to the crystal with a smirk adoring her face thinking she won, but the second she got a good look in the amber she saw one of her assassins with a confused look on her face.

While everyone's attention was on the stone prison Naruto was able to hide behind one of the many drapes hanging along the wall behind the throne. 'Man that was close' thought Naruto lightly shaking at seeing the girl he swept places with turn to stone "what are you still doing here, hurry up and capture him again" shout the queen as she has a scowl on her face. This made her assassins quickly vanish as they didn't want to suffer her wraith "Irma stay behind" she ordered the blunette before she left, this made Irma tense up since this situation happen because she let the sword out of her hands, kneeling down on one knee she waited for her punishment.

"You can step out from behind that drape, demon hunter" she called out slightly looking over her shoulder staring at the spot Naruto was hiding, following her line of sight Irma reacted fast and appeared in front of Aldra with a short sword in hand. Walking out from behind the drape Naruto look to at them but more on Aldra as he feels demonic energy radiating from her 'hey Kyuubi, can you sense that power' he ask the chakra beast hoping he could tell him how powerful her demonic energy was.

'That surge wasn't just her power; I also sense something else within her' Kyuubi told his container feeling a bit off from seeing that shroud surround the Queen.

Nodding his head slightly he then looks to Irma and a small smile appeared on his face, having already figured out how he was getting out of the palace and away from the Queen's grasp for a little while.

"Will you now tell me why you were after me, little princess?" Naruto ask sternly getting a giggle from Aldra. Walking back to her throne Aldra sat down and looks at him "I'm in need of help from the dark knight's descendent" she simply answered leaning her head in her palm.

This only confused the young demon hunter "what would the Queen of Gainos, want from a lowly hunter like myself?" he asked her curiously about what she needed help with. A few seconds of silence filled the room before Aldra explained what she need from him, as he was listening he became shocked at what Queen Aldra was telling him.

After twenty minutes of explanation Naruto was thinking about what he was told "it would seem we both are in need of each other's help Naruto-kun" she said aloud bringing him out of his thoughts. Confused at her statement he decided to stay a bit longer and find out what she wanted "since we both are being threaten by this group, I was thinking you join my assassins and become my bodyguard, that way if any information about this group surfaces the both of us well be informed first" Aldra said offering him a position in the Assassins of the Fang to keep him close to her grasp. Hearing the offer Irma look up to her queen then to Naruto to see he was gone making her glance around the room franticly, looking for the blond she saw him walking away towards the door.

Stopping in his tracks Naruto drew Yamato slowly from its sheath; releasing it from the sheath Naruto slashed the air in front of him than place Yamato back in its sheath. They were confused at what he did before a void sliced open in front of him "I'll have your answer the next time we meet Aldra-dono, Irma-chan" he said winking to the blue haired woman than jump in the void.

The moment he jumped in the void before it closed behind him they both heard him shout "ah fuck" leaving both Irma and Aldra wondering what was happening to him "it's time you got back to tracking those individuals down, Irma" Aldra said still staring at the spot Naruto was in.

Nodding her head Irma quickly left to gather her subordinates to hunt down and track these two small groups that wore black cloaks with red clouds.

**(Elsewhere)**

Three figures could be seen walking along a dirt road heading towards the castle of Count Vance, the three could clearly be seen as women as they had curvy and voluptuous bodies two of them were red heads, well one was blond.

"Man this is taking so long" whined one of the red heads as she felt bored.

"And for the last time Aki, I don't care" said the other red head getting annoyed at her companion.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm annoying you, but all we have been doing is walking for the past week since Naruto-nii left, Risty but I feel like prank someone" the now identified Aki said as they both thought the same thing since Naruto went out on his own.

As both Risty and Aki continued to bicker at each other, the blond girl that was tied up naked with only a blue over coat drape over her, a bag hanging on her shoulder and a pair of white panties, she briefly look to the castle then look away thinking back to how she got into this situation in the first place.

**(Flashback - Yesterday)**

The day was ending as the sun begun to set and we see a figure walking along a dirt trail on a mountain, walking a few minutes longer the person suddenly stop and turned on their heels "are you the one attacking travelers on this route" she ask aloud staring at the person sitting on top of a stone pillar.

Giggling like a little girl the figure could be seen as a voluptuous woman wearing next to nothing as her clothing was a pink see-through lingerie, pink runners, sexy pink panties and she had two glove hands covering her DD size breasts that turned from her bangs to hands "who wants to know" She ask looking down at the cloak woman.

"I'm here to slay you" the cloak woman answered gripping the hilt of her straight sword and drew her weapon. Seeing the blade drawn a smirk appeared on her face and said "you wish to be the end of me?" question the cloak woman than jump off the stone pillar with the hands on her right breast turning into a sword and slashed at the woman.

As the fight went on they were being watched from above where a ruin house still stood "what is Melona-teme doing here?" ask one of the observers watching as Melona cut the veil covering the face of the cloaked woman "wait, isn't that Leina Vance" the person ask shock at seeing her here. "How do you know her Aki-chan" ask her companion as she began to raffle through her bag looking for wanted pictures, having read her name somewhere.

"Actually Risty, Naruto-nii knows her from a mission, Count Vance sent his eldest daughter Claudette to give him" Aki told her companion watching as Melona used the hands to squeeze her breast with a milky substance shoot out, as soon as she did that Leina tried blocking it but as soon as it made contact with her sword it begun to dissolve and melt making her drop it.

Watching the fight continue for a few more minutes they saw Leina was losing then was now being chocked by Melona after being called a monster "let's hear you call me a monster now bitch" Melona said lifting Leina off the ground by her neck, seeing that Leina was in trouble both Aki and Risty jump into action.

Aki launched Rebellion and severs Melona's hand off while Risty used her morning star to bat her off the road and down the cliff side, as Risty went after the Pink rabbit-eared woman Aki quickly got to Leina and removed Melona's hand from her throat.

"You bitches, who the hell do you think you are" Melona shouted as she was half melted on the ground. Smirking at the slime girl Risty leans her weapon on her shoulder "I'm Risty, the Benevolent Bandit of the Wild" Aki then landed next to her after helping Leina out "and I'm Aki, the Demon Huntress" they said with Aki pointing Rebellion at Melona's throat. Seeing she was out numbered Melona retreated shouting she would be back to finish the little bitch that called her a monster.

**(Flashback End)**

Snapping out of her thoughts Leina saw they just got on the bridge leading towards the castle's gates "Please let me go" she plead not wanting to go back home. "Sorry but we can't do that" Risty said walking in front of the group, seeing that pleading wouldn't work with the dark mocha-skin red head she looks to Aki only to see that she was deep in thought, so trying to ask her anything wouldn't help much, since she doesn't want to disturb her.

Glancing back forward Leina saw they were coming up to the drawbridge and stop. Lowing her head Leina listen as Risty spoke to the gate guards "I'M HERE TO COLLECT THE BOUNTY FOR LEINA VANCE, THE SECOND DAUGHTER OF COUNT VANCE" she shouted to the guards then waited to hear a response.

They waited ten minutes before the drawbridge began to lower, when it finished lowering they saw a blond haired woman she was wearing a metal cat-eared headband and a golden necklace with a sapphire pendant, on her chest she wears a metal breastplate that's tinted blue. She also wears a white and black striped vest that has high ends and is open on her torso but closes and forms a front and back tassel as it descends below her navel. On her right arm she has a full-length white and black glove, while on her left she has a metal claw gauntlet; she also has on a black bikini-style pantie with an ornate black belt over the tassel, bandage wrappings around both knees and a pair of white and black strip shoes.

"Leina-née-chan" the younger blonde girl shouted upon seeing Leina and ran up to her "Elina" Leina said briefly, "I'm sorry I couldn't find you myself but now that your back" Elina said smiling at her older sister. Leina closed her eyes "it wasn't my intention to come back" she sighed with a hint of depression in her voice.

Waiting along the side tapping her feet impatiently Risty had enough and spoke up "alright that enough, when do I get paid" she demanded folding her arms under her breast.

The younger blond girl looks to the both of them with undying disgust for them "shut your mouth dog" Elina growled at her.

"What did you say" Risty responded walking up to the younger woman with a hint of anger in her tone.

"Know you place commoner" Elina answered her.

Unknown to them they had an observer flying high above them "huh, ah it looks like a fight is about to happen, let's see who they are" she said a loud to herself as she about to announce a Queen's Blade match but stop as she notice the sky becoming cloudy and dark.

"We ain't got no reward for the dogs, now get out of here" said the young blond arrogantly with a smug grin on her face.

"Alright fine the price is now 3000 gold, it's a ransom now" Risty said grabbing her morning star and shield. Readying her lance Elina jump back getting into her stance, before they started they saw a flicker of light and a void appeared, this gained everyone's attention and saw Naruto walking out.

Stepping out Naruto looks to both sides of him, looking to the right he saw Elina standing there with widen eyes at seeing him "ah fuck".

**(End Chapter)**


End file.
